


Duplicity

by Icalynn



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Desk Sex, Explosions, Hallucinations, Kidnapping, M/M, Polyamory, Psychotropic Drugs, Sedation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 40,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne has just taken up the Cowl when he receives a visitor from his past that challenges him and helps him fully embrace his role as Batman by taking up the Cowl himself. </p><p>Enter the curious fanboy who challenges everything Bruce thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ischa asked for a Bruce/Barsad/Blake fic... and that's how it all began! 
> 
> Beta'd by Ischa.

“I think you need some help.”

Bruce tensed at the voice, turning in his seat to see a face of his past that he thought was gone forever, lost in a blaze of fire and destruction. “How did you get in?” He demanded, standing up as he glared at the intruder. The security of the Batcave was…no match for someone trained by the League. 

“Shouldn’t the more logical question be, why?” He smirked as he crossed over to Bruce. 

Bruce’s glare softened, he didn’t want to admit how good it was to see him. “Barsad.”

“Bruce.” Barsad smiled. “It has been a long time.” 

Bruce nodded, suddenly not trusting his own voice as Barsad took another step closer. He could feel the heat of Barsad’s body against his… it took the chill away from the dampness of the cave. “It has,” he managed as he reached out and clamped his hand on Barsad’s shoulder, needing to feel for himself that Barsad was real and not some figment of his imagination. 

“You failed your test,” Barsad teased as he ran his fingers over the edge of his pants and tugged Bruce closer to him. 

“Did they send you to punish me?” Bruce questioned as he dug his fingers into Barsad’s flesh, his heartbeat remaining steady even though he didn’t feel very in control of his body. He felt flush, his breathing hitching in anticipation.

“No,” Barsad smirked. “But I should teach you a lesson.”

Bruce snorted, pressing his lips to Barsad’s in a brutal kiss. There was nothing tender or loving about it… just pure need and lust. Their arms instinctively wrapped around each other, forcing their bodies even closer as they continued to fight for dominance. 

They parted only to breathe and Bruce forced Barsad back against the table, sparking a memory of their first kiss. It had held so much promise and potential. But Henri had warned Bruce about making any ties that he wasn’t willing to break. 

Barsad had tempted him, had seemed to understand the anger that fueled Bruce’s body, his mind, his heart. Barsad confessed that he had lost his parents by gangland violence in his hometown, that was why he found the League, begged to be trained by them… he wanted vengeance. They shared a connection not many would understand. 

“Bruce,” Barsad moaned as he ripped at Bruce’s clothing, buttons flying across the cave as he sought more of Bruce's skin. 

Bruce tugged off Barsad’s hoodie and growled as he came in contact with another layer of clothing. Barsad chuckled against his lips, helping Bruce take off the rest of his clothes. They paused in their urgency and just took a moment to look at each other. 

Barsad ran his fingers over Bruce’s scared skin, leaving a tingling heat in its way. “You definitely need my help.” 

“Shut up,” Bruce pulled him into another kiss, silencing him with a slide of his tongue as he deepened it.

Barsad moaned, positioning himself onto the table that allowed their erections to rub against each other. “Yes,” he wrapped his legs around Bruce, forcing him even closer. “Fuck me.”

Bruce groaned, not needing any further persuasion and rubbed his fingers against Barsad’s lips. “Suck.” 

Barsad complied, licking at Bruce’s fingers before sucking on them and liberally coating them with his spit. 

Bruce bit back a moan as he pulled his fingers away from Barsad’s lips and kissed Barsad again as he pushed them into Barsad’s willing body. The tight ring stretched with every quick thrust of his fingers. 

“Bruce,” he insisted, pushing back against the fingers. “Fuck me.” 

Bruce nodded, spitting into his hand to coat his own cock before he slammed into him. Barsad cried out, tightening around him in blissful heat. Bruce stilled, waiting for Barsad’s body to accommodate to his length. Bruce moaned as Barsad pushed back, urging Bruce to move and he did. It was a quick dirty fuck and it was everything they both needed. 

“Yes,” Barsad cried out as he bucked against him, dragging his nails down Bruce’s back and shuddering as he came. 

Bruce moaned, slamming into Barsad one more time before his orgasm washed over him. He breathed in a ragged breath as he kissed Barsad, thrusting into him until he was completely spent. 

Barsad smiled against his lips and dug his nails into Bruce’s hips. “Is this how you greet all your visitors?”

Bruce snorted, “What visitors?”

“And here I thought you were a playboy millionaire.” 

“Billionaire,” Bruce corrected him with amusement, nipping at Barsad’s lip as he pulled out. 

Barsad chuckled, groaning as he shifted on the table in an attempt to get up. “Damn, Wayne. Next time we should try for the bed.”

“Next time?” Bruce raised a brow and Barsad wrapped his arm around Bruce, pulling him against him as he ran his fingers down Bruce’s cock. “Oh, there will be a next time.” He grinned as Bruce respond to his touch, unable to stop the heat that immediately coiled in his stomach and he was ready for round two. 

“I am a very busy man.” He mused, not even attempting to move away from Barsad. 

“Business man, playboy… capped vigilante.” Barsad kissed him. “Like I said, it looks like you need a hand.”

Bruce groaned, closing his eyes as Barsad continued to stroke him with his hand in a teasing caress. “I might be convinced,” he smiled as he slapped Barsad’s hand away. 

Barsad smirked, leaning against the table they just fucked on. “I’m here to help you in any way.”

“At the moment you’re not helping.” Bruce pointed out, grabbing his pants from the ground and pulling them on.

“Technicality.” 

Bruce snorted, waving to the mess of clothes they had just discarded. “You may want to cover yourself, Alfred will be down soon.”

“Alfred?” He questioned and Bruce shook his head. “What?”

“You have not done your research,” Bruce reprimanded as he sat back down at his chair and pulled up his work. He glanced over as Barsad started to dress. 

“Your manservant?” He mused. “I didn’t bother to remember his name… I wasn’t sure how accepting of my presence you would be.”

“And your verdict of the situation?”

“Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Master Barsad, is there anything else I can get for you?” Alfred asked as he poured another cup of tea. 

Barsad shook his head, taking the offered cup. “I’m good, thank you, Alfred.” 

“It’s my pleasure,” he smiled: a twinkle in his eyes as he nodded toward Wayne and Barsad couldn’t help but smile in response. Wayne was reading the paper as they ate their evening meal… which was more like their first meal of the day and not their last. It had a feeling he never expected and even Alfred liked to tease them about it.

Domesticated bliss.

Once trained by the League, he never expected to fall so easily into this routine… When he broke into the Batcave almost a month before he never imagined that they would be here. He expected Wayne to push back against him, challenge him, and he did. And once Wayne was satisfied with Barsad’s answers and his explanations he had found a space in Wayne’s bed and a suit of his own. 

The attraction they had felt during their training felt nothing like this. It was more raw and passionate, with just a hint of danger. And sex after patrol was even more charged with adrenaline and lust. 

Ra’s had forbidden sex among his students, claiming it was a weakness that one cannot afford. But it didn’t stop them from trying before and now, Barsad felt that it had made him stronger. 

“Fox has sent over another prototype,” Wayne stated as he stood, glancing over at him. “We should test it out before patrol.” 

Barsad nodded, finishing his tea as he stood. “What modifications did he make?” 

“To the neck,” he replied as they headed down to the cave. 

“So we can actually turn our head?” Barsad mused, they had realized how limited they were earlier last week when they lost their perp. 

“Yes.”

Barsad suited up first, letting Wayne study and gauge the design. “How does it look?”

“How does it feel?” He countered, gesturing for Barsad to move his head. 

“A little stiff, but manageable.” He replied as he turned his head from side to side. 

“It has better range of motion,” Wayne nodded, running his hands over the seams and down the side of Barsad’s neck. 

“Yes,” Barsad agreed as flexed and performed a few movements, testing it further. 

“Good.”

Barsad finished suiting all the way up, completing the look as he pulled on his gauntlets and fastened his belt. The thrill of donning the suit still made him breathless with anticipation. It was a heady feeling that may have led to sex on occasion. Barsad smirked as he glanced over at Wayne as he transformed into the Batman as well. 

Barsad had a smaller built and his suit wasn’t as bulky, but at first glance an untrained eye wouldn’t know the difference. And that was what they were counting on. No one had noticed that there were two of them patrolling. They were able to do more across the city and when they needed to work together, one would stick to the shadows, using the sleight of hand and distraction to work in their favor. 

Wayne was the one that spoke to the Commissioner when needed, Barsad preferred to keep a lower profile. They couldn’t take the chance of someone noticing the slight change of voice and eye color… and only the person to speak face to face with them over time would notice such a thing. 

Barsad pulled Wayne into a kiss, needing to taste his lips before they parted for patrol. “Rendezvous in the Narrows at dawn?”

“Yes,” Wayne nodded, running his hand down Barsad’s side. “Keep your comm on, we’ll meet sooner if anything comes up.”

“Noted.” Barsad was tempted to steal another kiss, but he knew if he did they wouldn’t be leaving the cave anytime soon. 

They parted, Barsad took the Batpod and Wayne had taken the Batmobile. It started off as a routine patrol until he noticed a flare sparking bright in the darkness. Curious, he made his way to the building and landed on the rooftop with practiced ease. 

“Who are you?”

The voice startled him and he swung around to see a hooded figure, but at first guess Barsad would assume he was a teenager. He wanted to yank off the green hood that obscured the boy's face and get a good look at him. “Batman,” he replied in a gruff tone he’d adopted to play the part. 

“No, you’re not.” The boy continued, advancing on him but Barsad didn’t feel threatened, the boy held no weapon. “I knew it.” There was a hint of awe in the boy’s voice and it sparked Barsad's curiosity.

“And you are?”

“Blake.” He replied as he pulled back his hoodie so Barsad was able to look at him. “John Blake,” He licked his lips as his eyes locked with Barsad’s. “But you’re not him.”

He swallowed, the pure desire in this boy was overwhelming and he itched to take it from him… but he stayed where he was. “Who?”

“Bruce Wayne.”

Barsad wasn’t prepared for that response and he just stared at him, amazed at the balls on the kid… it was very appealing and it made the boy even more attractive. “I’m afraid-”

“No. No.” John shook his head. “I know it’s him. I feel it.” He touched his chest and Barsad suddenly felt like he couldn’t lie to him. John was so earnest and there was something familiar about him that he couldn’t quite figure out. 

“Don’t say a word,” Wayne’s voice suddenly growled through the comm link, before Barsad had a chance to respond. He had forgotten that he had left it open and Wayne had heard every word. “I’m heading to your location.”

“Understood,” Barsad replied and John raised a brow in confusion. 

“Huh?” John began, his eyes widening in sudden understanding. “He’s coming here, isn’t he?” 

Barsad noticed the excitement in the boy’s voice and he watched enthralled as John turned to the night’s sky, looking for any sign of the Batman. 

Barsad crossed his arms, “How?”

John looked over his shoulder at him, a smirk playing at his lips. “It’s pretty fucking obvious for anyone paying attention.”

“I beg to differ.” 

Barsad was so focused on John that he didn’t even hear Wayne’s approach. His heart skipped a beat, unable to stop the arousal he felt at his commanding presence. 

“Wow.” John gasped, turning to Wayne; his eyes wide with awe and Barsad noticed John’s hand shaking in need to touch him. John glanced between them and he suddenly slapped his hand against his neck and Barsad watched in horror as John frowned, staring at the Batarang that he just pulled from his skin. He blinked and then he dropped to the ground. 

Barsad managed to catch him before he hit the rooftop. “Are you insane?” He questioned, looking at Wayne. “He’s just a boy!”

“It’s a precaution.”

“We don’t know anything about him!” Barsad felt very protective of the boy as he lifted John into his arms. 

“Exactly,” Wayne hissed as he pressed the comm link. “Alfred?”

John briefly stirred in his arm, tugging on his cape, and clutching onto it. “Batman.”

In seconds, Wayne had arranged for Alfred to pick John up and set him up in a room while they figured out what to do. This was beyond anything he was prepared for… John was someone special and what they did next was important.


	3. Chapter 3

John groaned as he rubbed his head, feeling hung over... he wasn’t exactly of age, but when did that ever stop a teenager when the need came? “Fuck.” 

“Language, Master John.” 

John startled, eyes widening as he sat up in bed and instantly regretted it. “What the-” he bit his lip, cutting off his sentence, not wanting to be reprimanded again. He glanced around the room and realized he had no idea where he was and he couldn’t remember what had happened. “Who are you?” John asked as he looked to the kind looking older man. 

“Alfred Pennyworth at your service,” Alfred replied as he placed a tray on the bed and John squinted at it, nodding his head. 

“Um, thanks.” He closed his eyes as he tried to recall where he heard that name before and suddenly he realized where he was. “Holy fuck, no way.” John slapped his hand over his mouth. “Sorry, shit… I mean. Damn.”

Alfred chuckled, shaking his head. “Drink some tea, it’ll help.”

John wrinkled his brow, making a face at the thought… tea was so girly. “I’ve never had tea before.”

“Try it, Master John. You may be surprised.”

John rubbed his eyes, sighing as he addressed him as Master once more. “I’m no one fancy, it’s just John.”

“Very well, John.” Alfred assured him and John nodded, relieved.

“Thanks.” He took the offered tea and tentatively sipped it. He was surprised at the soothing taste and he drank more of it. “This is pretty good.” 

“It’s Alfred’s special blend.” 

John practically jumped at the voice. He tried to make out the man in the shadows. John’s heart skipped a beat in anticipation, his breath hitching slightly as his body flushed with desire. It was like every wet dream coming true. Fucking Batman was in his bedroom. “Hey.”

“John,” he began as he stepped closer to the bed. 

“Mister Wayne,” he felt giddy and he had to put the tea cup down before he’d drop it. “You know you didn’t have to drug me, I wasn’t gonna tell anyone.”

Wayne nodded, but he didn’t say anything and John took that moment to really look at him. He was wearing a suit and tie and John itched to touch him, to feel the silky fabric under his fingertips. John inhaled sharply and then groaned when he could smell the musky cologne and fuck, Wayne just smelled like sex. 

“Fuck.” John slapped his hand over his mouth and looked around to see if Alfred was still there. 

“Alfred has stepped out of the room,” Wayne stated, chuckling lightly. “He’s always been strict about proper language.” 

John nodded, still wondering why he was here, “So?”

“Why did you seek us out?” 

“I just had to know, the boys kept telling me that it wasn’t possible. But I knew.” John began. “I knew there was two of you, your fighting styles are almost identical, but your suit is bulkier and you’re well… you’re bigger.” He rambled on, “He’s your lover, isn’t he? The other Batman… the tabloids have gone crazy trying to figure out who he is, the mysterious man that’s been living here with you.” 

“The boys?” Wayne questioned and John blinked.

“Out of everything I just said, you question me about the boys?” He snorted, shaking his head. “At the home…” he paused, hating to admit where he lived. It just made the anger burn brighter. “Where I live. To them it’s mostly just talk.” He rubbed his neck. “You visited us not too long ago, that’s when I knew. We were the same.” He wore the same mask he did, even now. 

“St. Swithin’s.” Wayne stated and John nodded his head. “I don’t remember you.”

“You’re not the only one that likes to stay in the shadows.” John shrugged, glancing down at his tea cup. “Why am I here?”

No answer came and he looked up to see he was alone. He groaned, climbing out of bed and realizing that he wasn’t wearing anything more than his boxer shorts. John looked around the room, but he didn’t see his clothes. “Fuck.” 

He walked out into the hallway, attempting to find Wayne, Alfred, or anyone that could help him. He rubbed his arms, feeling a little chilly as he made his way through the hallways. John growled as he found a dead end and cursed under his breath. This place was huge and he had no idea where he was. 

“You better not let Alfred hear you.” 

John turned to the voice and his eyes widened as he looked at the man he assumed was the second Batman and he felt a sudden flash of jealousy that this was the man that Wayne took to his bed. “Hey.”

“Barsad.” The man offered his hand and John shook it, feeling a spark dance over his skin and he pulled his hand away. 

“John.” He replied, eying him and trying to hide the sudden attraction to the man he thought he’d hate. “Barsad’s a funny name.”

Barsad laughed, “At least it’s not as generic as John is… you should go by Robin.”

John tensed, his mouth dropping in shock. “What?”

“That is your name, is it not?”

“Yeah, but how did you…” he snorted, figuring out his own answer. “Right, Batman intel and all that.”

“Yes.” Barsad paused, looking him over and John felt the heat of his gaze on his skin.

John crossed his arms, his heart fluttering at the sudden attention. This was surprising, he didn’t expect to feel anything for this man and for that man to openly flirt with him… but he could definitely get used to it. 

Barsad took another step closer and John found himself sucking in a breath of anticipation. “You’ve loved him for some time haven’t you?” 

“What?” John squeaked, taking a step back and hitting the wall. 

“Or is it nothing but a schoolboy’s crush?” Barsad mused as he leaned into John. 

John’s heart skipped a beat, heat curling in his abdomen and he panicked, turning into the wall. This wasn’t like John, to be attracted by a taken man…but he was so tempted that he had to turn away. He managed to suck in a quick breath as he pressed his palms against the wood paneling, preparing to push away. But John froze when he felt the heat of Barsad’s body warming his skin as he lingered so close, but never touching. 

Barsad placed his hands near his, pinning John loosely in place. “Do you dream of him?” He questioned, Barsad’s breath tickled his ear and John shuddered.

John could have moved away, but he found himself unable to do so. He was mesmerized by their closeness, his words. “Yes,” John replied, suddenly picturing Bruce as he had been standing at his bedside only moments before. 

“Are you picturing him now?” Barsad continued and John only managed to nod his head. “Undressing him until he’s only wearing the silk tie around his neck, and you pull him closer to you until your lips brush against his.” 

John licked his lips, his breath hitching as Barsad’s words coaxed a moan from him. “Fuck.” 

“He’s an amazing lover,” Barsad confessed and John whimpered, his traitorous body responding to every word. “He’d push you against the desk and fuck you until you no longer knew your own name. He’d dig his fingers into your hips, thrusting in deeper, harder.”

“Yes,” John inhaled as he pushed back into Barsad, needing to feel their bodies touching. He shuddered. He has never done anything like this before, a slow seduction and tease with an older man, even if John had always imagined this.... it felt so forbidden and every inch of his skin was on fire. “Fuck, yes.”

“Or would you prefer him in his other suit, the black Kevlar framing his body as he moves against yours, kissing every inch of your skin.” Barsad continued and it was too much. 

John cried out, coming in his boxers as his orgasm ripped through him by Barsad’s words alone. He trembled at the intensity and was rewarded by a ghost of a kiss against the back of his neck and suddenly Barsad was gone, just as Bruce had disappeared earlier. Fucking ninjas.

John slumped against the wall, trying to catch his breath and he turned to where Barsad had stood. “Fuck.” He blinked, if it wasn’t for the wet spot on his boxers he would have thought he had imagined the whole thing. Once the adrenaline of his orgasm started to fade he felt a tug at his heart, feeling guilty for enjoying something with a man that was in a relationship. John had always steered clear of men who cheated, it wasn’t something he believed in...what did that make John? He barely managed to compose himself when Alfred suddenly appeared. 

“This way, Master John. These hallways are tricky, but I’m sure you’ll learn them in time.” 

John simply nodded, following Alfred back to his room, where his clothes laid freshly cleaned on his bed. He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn’t correct Alfred as he did earlier and he was glad to be back in the safety of his room. And it didn’t even dawn on him that Alfred’s words implied that he would stay long enough to learn his way around.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce had taken a calculated risk, drugging John and taking him into his home. He had panicked, no one had been that daring and challenged Batman like that. But once he made the choice he couldn’t take it back. He needed to know more about this boy.

Their talk may have been brief, but with the additional information, Bruce was able to do a more thorough investigation on their mysterious guest. Before the sedation had worn off, Bruce had found that there were no records of a John Blake in any database. But after he had scanned his fingerprints he was able to bring up his birth certificate and found that he was indeed Robin John Blake and that enabled him to pull up a few more files. 

He found that his parents were dead and the last public record had John as a foster child with no home placement. The file had not been updated in years and the rest of John’s file was empty when it should have contained everything pertinent to him. Bruce growled under his breath, another sign that Gotham’s Social Service department was lacking. And therefore, he was unable to find anything else and had come to a dead end. 

The key was St. Swithin’s, the boy’s home that Bruce has funded. Ironic, if he thought about it further and almost fitting. St. Swithin’s records were heavily encoded and harder to obtain and the reason why they did not show up in his original search. 

Bruce’s brow furrowed as he read through the details of John’s file and the psychological evaluation regarding the fatal car crash that killed his mother and the mob hit on his father. From all accounts the gambling debt was paid in full with a single gunshot wound and the only witness willing to come forward was his young son. There had been no arrest, no one to pay for the loss of John’s father. He suddenly realized what seemed so familiar about John... he was a child of anger and vengeance. John was like him. 

It gave him pause and his heart ached for what John had lost. John didn’t have the luxury Bruce had and he wondered what that would have done for Bruce instead... would he have sought out someone else as John has reached out to him? 

Bruce shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he felt a shift in the air behind him and he knew that Barsad had joined him. He glanced back at Barsad, stretching slightly as he continued to work at the computer. 

“He wants you,” Barsad hummed a moment later as he braced his hands on Bruce’s shoulders, kneading the muscles under his fingertips.

Bruce let out a groan of appreciation and shook his head in denial. “It’s nothing, a mere infatuation.” 

Barsad chuckled. “It’s far more than that. Did you see the state you left the boy in?”

“That’s just it, he’s a boy.” Bruce argued, not wanting to consider anything else. 

Barsad’s hands stilled, “He’s more than that, Bruce.” He dipped his head, his lips brushing against Bruce’s ear. “I found him walking around the manor in his boxers.” 

Bruce shrugged. “And?”

“He had an erection, for you.” Barsad smiled against Bruce’s skin, before he kissed him. “He looks beautiful when he comes.”

Bruce tensed, eyes widening at the words. “You fucked him?” He questioned, anger lacing his words as he pulled away from Barsad and turned to glare at him. 

Barsad smirked at him, “I never touched him.” He leaned back against the desk, rubbing his hand down his obvious arousal.

Bruce’s gaze lingered longer then he’d like to admit, he could feel the lust and need coming off of Barsad and Bruce forced himself to take a step back and focus on what Barsad had claimed he did... but how? His mind raced to fill in the pieces of the puzzle. “What did you do?”

“I gave him want you denied him.” 

“I did no such thing. There is nothing to deny,” he argued, unable to wrap his mind around this, whatever this was. “John is an innocent-”

“Don’t make him out to be some angelic angel with some moral compass that no human can touch. He’s like us, Bruce. You have to feel it. He’s screaming to be loved... and he’s so angry.” Barsad cut in as he grabbed Bruce’s wrist and yanked him forward. “He has wet dreams about you, fantasizes about you. You’re his Batman, his savior... I bet he’d die for you.”

Bruce pulled away, not willing to listen to this. “You’re corrupting a minor.”

“Technicalities, Bruce.” He hissed. “Your culture is so stuck on numbers and ages. He lost his parents, he has such an old soul... you can see it. He wants to prove himself to you, he wants to be your everything. Let him.”

“And you figured this out in the few hours he’s been here?” He growled. “Impossible.” 

“It’s not if you care to look,” Barsad continued to argue and Bruce wanted nothing more than to shut him up. So he did, with a brutal kiss that forced Barsad back against the table. Barsad responded with eagerness, arching into him as he wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist. 

Bruce felt the urge to claim him as his own, he didn’t want to share him... Bruce tensed as he realized that he didn’t know who he was referring to and he pulled away from Barsad. He ran his hand through his hair as another thought washed over him. He was jealous, but he wasn’t sure who he was jealousy of, Barsad or John. 

“Bruce?” Barsad questioned, breathless from the kiss. His eyes studying Bruce far more closely than he’d like and he turned away from his piercing gaze, leaving everything, and heading up to the manor. “That’s it?”

Bruce didn’t want to further investigate his thoughts or his feelings. He needed his solace, “Yes.”

Barsad grabbed for his hand and Bruce immediately deflected it, kicking him away, but that only pushed Barsad to respond. They slipped into a routine that they both knew by heart. Until Barsad had Bruce pinned to the floor. “Do you yield?” 

“No,” Bruce bucked him off and pushed Barsad away from him. 

“I’m not going to let you shut yourself off because you’re afraid to feel something more than just sex and companionship,” Barsad began which angered Bruce even more. 

“You know nothing about me,” He growled, not wanting to admit that Barsad was the closest to a relationship he’s ever had. 

Barsad laughed, dragging Bruce into a kiss, not letting him pull away from him as Barsad’s arms wrapped around him. 

Bruce's heart squeezed tight, his breath hitching ever so slightly as Barsad continued to hold him. “No.” Bruce attempted to argue as Barsad claimed his lips in another kiss.

“Give him a chance,” Barsad coxed once more as they parted. 

“I-” Bruce began and Barsad placed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

“Don’t answer.” He stated, pressing a hand to his chest. “Think about it.” 

Bruce closed his eyes, not sure he could do even that, but he nodded. 

“Good.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you may have noticed, but the story will be told from Bruce's, Barsad's, and John's POV, and in that order. Enjoy!

“Good,” he repeated as he leaned in and kissed Wayne lightly, his lips barely ghosting over his. Wayne groaned, deepening the kiss as he pulled him closer. The kiss lacked the rough heat their kisses normally had and it held something more. They rarely kissed liked this, it was full of passion and promise... of love. 

Wayne inhaled sharply, pulling away from Barsad once more and this time he let Wayne walk away. Barsad knew that Wayne had more demons to fight and he allowed him his space. Barsad rubbed his neck and turned back to the computer, glancing over the files that Bruce had found. 

He scanned over the files, his heart aching as he realized everything that he had said was true. “John,” he sighed, wanting to help the boy that had entered their lives. He had had a gut feeling and it turned out he was right. John was more like them than he thought.

Barsad headed up a moment later, following the scent of dinner to the dining room where John was already seated and enjoying the meal. “John,” He acknowledged as he sat down across from him.

John nodded, dragging his hand through his hair. “Hey.” He bit his lip, “So, um.”

Barsad raised a brow, waiting for him to continue. He knew that John was worried about what had transpired earlier between them. 

“Why am I here?”

That wasn’t what Barsad was expecting, but he nodded. “You’re in Bruce Wayne’s manor, everything you have wondered about has been validated.” He paused, his gaze locking with his. “Are you complaining?”

John’s eyes widened slightly, a flush warming his cheeks. “I mean, Batman knocked me out and you guys practically kidnapped me.”

“You’re free to go, no one is stopping you.” Barsad held back a smile, but his eyes lit up in amusement. “Bruce was being cautious, you’re the first to acknowledge Batman as Bruce Wayne. He wanted to make sure his secret was going to be safe… our secret. Outside of Alfred and Fox you’re the only one to know that there are two of us wearing the cowl.” 

John worried his lip in thought, his brow creasing in concentration. “But-”

“What were you expecting to happen when you confronted us? That was pretty ballsy for a kid your age.” Barsad mused.

He huffed, shaking his head. “I’m not a fucking kid.” 

Barsad chuckled, running his gaze over him. “I know.” 

John squirmed in his seat, “I gotta go.” He jumped up as Alfred entered. 

“Leaving so soon, Master John?” Alfred stated as he brought in another tray of food. “And I made your favorite.” 

John blinked, “My favorite?” Alfred uncovered the dish, letting John look at it. “Cheesy Mac Surprise…” he gasped, “How did you know?”

“We do have our ways,” Alfred teased, putting the dish on the table in front of him and John sat back down. 

“Fucking ninjas,” John snorted as he stared at the meal. 

“Language, Master John.”

John slapped his hand over his mouth, cursing once more. “Sorry, Al… I just, fuck me. My mom used to make this for me all the time. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, sir.” Alfred paused, glancing over at Barsad. “Was there anything else you’d enjoy?”

“This is good, Alfred. Thank you.” He nodded, and there was a glance of worry to where Wayne normally sat. “It’ll be fine.” He stressed.

“Very good, Master Barsad. Enjoy.” 

Alfred left and Barsad looked over at John who was shoveling the food in his mouth as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks. Barsad frowned at the thought; it was very possible that he hadn’t. “What is Cheesy Mac Surprise?” He questioned as he added a spoonful to his plate. It was a macaroni dish of some kind and he tentatively took a bite.

“This is kinda the grown up version… there’s onions and peppers in it… But it’s macaroni and cheese, hotdogs, and anything else you want, Ma usually added some broccoli cause she wanted me to eat more greens and it sure did the trick.” He licked his lips. “And this is the good shit, with real cheese and not the powdered stuff.”

“Powdered stuff?” Barsad questioned making a face. “I don’t think I want to know.” 

John snorted, “I doubt that Bruce Wayne would have anything in his pantry that wasn’t real and organic.” 

Barsad nodded, “More like Alfred wouldn’t, Bruce hardly steps into the kitchen.”

John laughed at that, “Yeah. Probably.” 

“I do know how to cook,” Wayne pointed out as he entered the room and crossed over to Barsad.

“He lies,” Barsad began, raising a brow as Bruce rubbed Barsad’s shoulder and then leaned in and kissed him. Barsad gasped in surprise and responded to the kiss. When they parted he caught Bruce glancing at John and he suddenly understood. 

John just stared at them, putting his fork down with a clang. “Was that for me or for him?” He questioned as he got up. “Look, I don’t want to cause any problems. You’re the one that brought me here.” 

“So, I did.” Wayne replied, but didn’t answer his previous question. 

“Bruce,” Barsad stressed, glancing at John. 

John looked between them. “You know what, fuck it.” He stormed off and Barsad felt torn, not sure if he should follow after him or not. 

Barsad glared at Wayne, “Go after him.” Wayne pressed his lips in a thin line, refusing to answer and it infuriated Barsad. “What did you think that would prove? You did it for him, not for us.” 

“I did no such thing.”

Barsad snorted, “You’re not a fan of public display of affection. You haven’t even kissed me in front of Alfred.” 

Wayne pursed his lips together, and he knew that Wayne wanted to protest, but they both knew it would be a lie. “And?”

“You’re jealous and you have no reason to be,” he ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. “Go talk to him, and stop being a damn fool.”

Wayne’s gaze softened slightly and he stood, following after John and Barsad sighed, rubbing his brow. They needed to work through this, John needed them… or perhaps they needed John in their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

John was furious as he rushed off and he ended up wandering through the manor once more. “Fuck.” He stopped, rubbing his head as he leaned against the wall, his thoughts drifting back to that kiss. 

It was hot and he was jealous of… he wasn’t sure. John wanted them. His body was conflicted and his hormones were running wild. John banged his head against the wall, he was so fucking screwed. 

He pushed away from the wall and turned into the first open door, he paused when he realized it must be the library. There were bookshelves lining the walls, filled with exotic leather bound volumes. It felt homey and at the moment he needed something like this. He ran his fingers over a few books, trying to take his mind off of anything but the kiss he just witnessed and the ache curling in his gut.

John slumped down on the oversized loveseat and rubbed his face, not sure what to do next. He felt so torn. He did not expect this when he had confronted them the night before… hell he didn’t even know what he had expected when he did that. He was being stupid and he didn’t think of the consequences of his actions, he just had to know. 

He buried his head into his hands, dragging his fingers through his hair, tugging on it as he tried to figure out what to do. “Fuck.”

“Language.” 

John startled, not hearing anyone joining him. Sneaky ninja training. He reluctantly looked up to see Bruce Wayne at the door and he immediately felt his heart speed up. He closed his eyes, he was so definitely screwed. “Why do you care if I curse or not?”

Wayne shrugged his shoulders and crossed over to him, standing in front of him. “Habit.” 

John couldn’t focus on anything else but the crotch of Wayne’s pants that was right before him. He licked his lips and he ached to reach out and touch him, taste him. “God.” He groaned and shifted in his seat as John’s erection became painfully obvious. “Just leave me alone.”

“Is that what you really want?” Wayne questioned and John’s gaze snapped up at him. 

John shrugged, not able to tell him what he wanted and he focused once more on the growing bulge in Wayne’s pants. He skin felt too warm and every cell in his body screamed at John to touch him, to take what he’s always wanted. 

“John.” 

“Fuck it,” he dropped to his knees, tugging on Wayne’s pants and quickly working on his belt. 

He felt Wayne tense, “John-” he started to protest and gasped when John managed to pull his pants down his thighs, bringing down his boxers as well. 

“Shut up,” John inhaled as he breathed in the musky scent. He could see how interested Mister Wayne was, even if he did protest. Wayne was hard and beautiful, long and thick and so much more than John had ever imagined. John buried his nose in his crotch, just memorizing everything about him and then he tentatively ran his tongue over Wayne’s erection. 

Wayne’s hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder, but he didn’t move away and John took that as a yes. They both knew that Wayne had the training to make John regret his sudden forwardness, but Wayne didn’t attack him or push him away. John felt the coil of Wayne’s muscles ready to spring forward, but he had control that rivaled a saint’s. 

John shuddered at the thought and he licked at the bulbous head. He hummed at the salty almost bitter taste. John sucked it in his mouth, moaning around him as he started sucking with enthusiasm. John loved this and he was damn good at it. He used his hands, to stroke him, touch him, feel him. 

Wayne moaned, digging his nails into John’s flesh as he began to thrust into John’s mouth with earnest, no longer holding back. His breathing hitched and John shifted slightly on his knees to fully accommodate him and let Wayne fuck his mouth until he came. 

It startled John, but he managed to swallow it down. John sucked him dry, licking him clean before he pulled back. John tried to catch his breath as he pressed his hand over his own erection through his pants. It only took that small amount of pressure and he came in his pants, biting his lip as his orgasm ripped through him. 

Wayne tugged him up off the floor, claiming him in a breathtaking kiss. John moaned wrapping his arms around him and kissing him back with urgency. This was beyond every fantasy he’s ever hand and John clung to him, not wanting this moment to ever end. 

They parted to breathe and John could see the sudden panic in Wayne’s eyes before he masked his features. He pulled up his boxers and pants, taking a step away from John. 

“It’s fine.” John tried to reassure him as he licked his lips, wanting to kiss him again. To feel Bruce’s body against his once more.

“No,” Wayne’s voice was shaky and he ran his fingers through his hair before he turned away. “This was a mistake.” 

“Right and you came like a Catholic school girl on homecoming,” John grumbled, “You wanted it as much as I did. Don’t fucking deny it.” 

“I’m sorry,” Wayne stated, leaving him and John just stared after him in utter disbelief. He should have fucking known it.

He growled, kicking one of the side tables and cringed when a vase tumbled down, breaking into a thousand shards of priceless ash. “Fucking great.” John plopped back down in his seat, groaning as he felt his sticky boxers and jeans rubbed against him. “Bastard.”

John sat there a moment longer, he knew eventually Alfred or maybe Barsad would find him and lead him back to his bedroom. But for the moment he just sat there, sulking, aching for more… and remembering that brief moment where it felt so damn good and he was connected to Wayne. To Bruce.

He sighed, closing his eyes. John thought that maybe this would help get Wayne out of his system and his little crush would die with it… but that’s not what he felt. He ached for more, this was just a hint of what could come and he wanted more. Maybe it wasn’t just a crush…yep, he was so fucking screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce fled the library… that wasn’t what he had planned when he sought out John. It was against everything he stood for. John was barely of age to consent and in essence he took advantage of John’s crush on him for a moment of pleasure. 

Bruce rubbed his neck, and if he really thought about it... he had essentially let John ambush him. John knew exactly what he was doing and Bruce was strong enough to stop him, but he didn’t. He had wanted it as much as John did… the realization made Bruce feel torn in every possible way. 

In the safety of his bedroom suite, Bruce shed his clothes on the way to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower to cleanse away every remnant of John off his skin. The water cascaded over his body and Bruce leaned against the tile as he tried to compose himself, but failed. His body was still on fire from John’s touch and Bruce couldn’t stop thinking about John’s talented mouth. 

“Bruce.” 

He startled slightly, not hearing Barsad’s approach and he realized how lost he was in his own mind. Bruce turned to him as Barsad wrapped his arms around him, needing him to take away whatever this was. “Barsad.”

“Shhh,” Barsad whispered as he kissed him, running his thumb over Bruce’s hip as he pulled him closer. 

Bruce responded to his kiss, but suddenly he was comparing him to John and he pulled back. “I’ve failed everything I believe in.” He confessed as he buried his head against Barsad’s neck. 

“Why? Giving into the temptation of the skin, of your body?” Barsad questioned as he ran his fingers through Bruce’s hair.

Bruce pulled back, “It’s not that simple.” 

Barsad shook his head, pushing Bruce back against the tiles and pinned him there. “Stop beating yourself over something so ridiculous. Let your heart feel.” 

“He’s young, with a school boy crush on me.” Bruce argued, not even fighting against Barsad’s hold. “I used him.” 

“And you loved it,” Barsad pointed out, pressing his body against Bruce’s. “And you’re craving his touch, you want more. Just as John loved tasting you and touching you.” 

Bruce pursed his lips together not willing to admit that he did. And his eyes widened slightly at the mention of John and he ached to hear more. He shook his head, “No. I’m with you, I shouldn’t-”

“Nonsense,” he insisted, kissing Bruce’s neck. “You’re boxing yourself into moral ideals that are not natural. Desire, lust, love are basic needs that your body craves and you’ve gone without for so long.” 

Bruce closed his eyes, “That doesn’t absolve me.” 

“But that’s why you created the Batman,” Barsad pointed out and Bruce tensed slightly, never connecting that to his actions. “You became the Batman to help others and to punish yourself to absolution.”

“No.” Bruce’s breathing hitched and shook his head. 

“But your self-induced prison was shattered when I came here, I opened the doors and John just bashed in the windows… we’re here for you. To heal you.” To love you was implied and Bruce didn’t know how to deal with that... it was all too much to take in.

Bruce inhaled sharply, his gaze locking with Barsad’s, his mind racing. Was it possible? Were they here to heal him? To love him? 

“Let us take care of you,” Barsad continued, kissing him deeply and running his hands down his body until Bruce couldn’t hold back anymore and he responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer.

The water continued to cascade over them, making everything feel even sharper. Their bodies were slick and hard and it felt so good. Bruce still wasn’t sure about any of this… but Barsad was so sure that he made it seem right, natural. He groaned, brushing his thigh against Barsad’s erection as Bruce pushed him back against the tiled wall. Bruce’s body was on fire and he needed Barsad to quench it. He pinned Barsad, rocking his hip against Barsad’s as he reached for the lubricating oil they always kept in the shower for just an occasion like this.

Barsad growled, forcing him back and Bruce’s eyes narrowed on him. “No.”

Before Bruce could respond, Barsad dropped down on his knees and Bruce gasped as Barsad took him into his mouth. “Fuck.” He inhaled as he tried to brace against the slick wall and moaned as Barsad worked his tongue around his length and swallowed him deeper.

Bruce closed his eyes, his thoughts instantly returning to John and how he looked when he did the same only a few moments ago. He moaned as Barsad rubbed his fingers against his asshole and he shifted his legs to give him better access.

Barsad slipped his finger in, fucking him as he brought Bruce closer to the edge. It was too much and Bruce looked down at him, the coil of heat curling in his groin and he bit back a moan as he came. 

Bruce sagged momentarily against the tile, trying to regain control of his body. He inhaled sharply, dragging his hand through his wet hair and Bruce pulled Barsad to his feet, slamming him against the tiles. “What was that supposed to prove?” He demanded, confused at the feelings coursing through his veins. 

Barsad smirked, “What do you think it proves?”

Bruce growled, no longer wanting to discuss his feelings or what this meant to him, to them. “We don’t have time for this.” He snapped, turning off the water and grabbing a towel as he rushed away from Barsad. 

He forced his thoughts to their patrol and what Batman needed to do, it was easier. Bruce heard Barsad calling after him, but he didn’t stop. He only pulled on a robe and went down to the cave. In the damp darkness he felt more at ease and once he put the cowl on he transformed into the Batman. 

He became a man of purpose and no longer a fool to his own urges. He didn’t wait for Barsad to join him, instead he headed out into the night for their nightly patrol. He needed to feel the grit of the city and he thirst for some action, anything to take his mind off of this. Whatever this may be.

He headed to the Narrows, knowing that Barsad would eventually follow…it was back to business and they had a job to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Barsad cursed to himself as Wayne fled and sagged against the cooling tiles. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and then down the planes of his body. He had not expected Wayne to flee, but he should have. Wayne has always had a hard time expressing his feelings and Barsad was pushing him to his limits. 

He closed his eyes as he wrapped his hand around his length and jerked himself off. His body was on fire and the talk he had with John in the library had turned him on… and he knew he had to taste Wayne once more. Barsad moaned as he teetered on the edge of his release picturing John’s swollen lips and he ached to have John taste him as he did Wayne. 

John had told him what had transpired between them in the library and he was surprised that Wayne didn’t stop him… and he knew then how the three of them were truly entwined. John had licked his lips and Barsad had ached to pull him into a heated kiss and see where it would lead them… but first he had to make sure Wayne was okay. 

Barsad knew that if he looked for John once more he’d be gone… and he knew Wayne would be on his way for their nightly patrol. He moaned when he suddenly pictured Wayne in his cowl, standing over the city and Barsad came, his orgasm washing over him in waves. Barsad shuddered, taking in a quick breath as he tried to regain his composure. 

He quickly cleaned himself off and left the bathroom to follow after Wayne. He grabbed his robe and made his way down to the Batcave. He prepared for the night, donning his cowl and disappearing into the underbelly of the city. 

Before he headed to where Wayne’s location was, he stopped by St. Swithin’s curious to see where John lived. He frowned when he saw a police car parked out front and he was instantly worried. He watched for any signs of danger, but there was no immediate threat from what he could see. Perhaps it was just a routine check, or he hoped so. 

“Narrows, ASAP.” 

Barsad tensed at Wayne’s gruff voice and he clicked his comm link. “On my way.” 

“ETA?”

Barsad jumped back onto the Batpod and he took off. “Five minutes.” He sped through the streets making it there in four and he followed Wayne’s tracking device to pinpoint his location. He flew up into the sky and met Wayne on the rooftop, overlooking the piers. 

“This is the drug deal we’ve been waiting for.” Wayne informed him and Barsad followed his gaze, his eyes narrowing on the men unloading the crates. They had a suspicion that there was another drug cartel and the drugs were laced with something else… something stronger.

“Follow them back to their hideout?” He questioned as they waited in the shadows. 

“Yes.” Wayne’s voice was clipped and void of all emotions. It made Barsad cringe, but he knew that this was one of his coping mechanisms, he was dealing with what had transpired in his own way. 

They flew down the side of the building and followed after the convoy to an old apartment complex and watched as the thugs loaded the goods at the location and then they made their way up to ambush them. Barsad hoped that they would find their leader waiting as well. He knew that was what Wayne had hoped as well. 

As they entered the room, Wayne motioned him to head toward the left and he did. He followed the shadows, watching and waiting. There were a few goons, picking through what appeared to be a stuffed animal. They were trafficking drugs through a toy… it was a horrid thought and Barsad hoped that no child had come across one of these poisoned Bunnies. 

Barsad used the shadows to his advantaged and he managed to take out two of the men before they knew what was going on. He caught movement to his right and he knew that Wayne had done the same. 

“Crane.” Wayne whispered through the comm link and it sent a shiver down Barsad’s spine. There was malice in his voice and Barsad tensed, turning back to see the good doctor with one of the bags of drugs in his hands. 

Now this was unexpected, they had had their suspicions of the good doctor, but nothing like this. Barsad looked to Wayne who was across from him, lurking in the shadows, both of them waiting for the optimal move. He was closer and he took the chance, attacking the doctor. 

The doctor was surprised at his sudden appearance, but he wasn’t remotely afraid… in fact he looked amused and he babbled about his fear toxins and before he could take him out, the doctor blew the white powder into his face.

Barsad had no choice but to inhale the toxin. His lungs burned and he suddenly felt a haze washing over him and making his moves sluggish. Everything started to look foreign and a familiar buzz rang in his ear. He’s felt this before… but this was stronger, more refined.

More dangerous.

“The blue flower,” he managed as the scarecrow’s face blurred in front of his eyes and he struck out at him. He blinked trying to clear his eyes when he suddenly saw the Batman in front of him, black and menacing. He cried out, fighting against the hold that wrapped around him. 

“Stand down.” A voice growled into his ear and he shuddered, unable to do much more.

Wayne’s voice, he suddenly realized and he closed his eyes, trying to focus on Wayne’s voice as he sagged against him. “I can’t fight it.” 

“I’ve got you.” The voice was softer this time and he clung to it as images invaded his mind. 

He saw his mother bleeding to death and him helpless to help him. His father’s retaliation and death that followed… Wayne taking him to his bed…John.


	9. Chapter 9

After the talk with Barsad, he finally found his way to the front door. He pulled the door open and was about to leave when he heard his name being called.

“Master John.” 

He turned to Alfred. “Um, hey, Al.” John tugged on his hoddie, hoping that it would hide the evidence still very noticeable on his jeans. “I gotta go.” 

Alfred nodded, “Very well, but it’s a long way to walk. I insist on driving you home.” 

John paused, his eyes widening as he glanced outside. “Oh, right.” He rubbed his neck. “Guess that would be okay… I don’t want to impose.”

“I do enjoy a nice spin in the car.” 

John smiled, nodding his head. “Okay, cool.” 

Alfred closed the door and ushered John to the garage. “Would you like to pick your ride, Master John?”

“Pick?” He began, blowing out a whistle when he looked over the cars sitting in the garage. “Are all of these his?” He scoffed, shaking his head. “Of course they are.” He ran his hand over the hood of the nearest car, feeling the cool metal under his fingertips. “Man, I’d kill to be able to drive one of these.” 

“Do you have a license?” Alfred questioned. 

“Nah, just a learner’s permit, it’s kinda hard to find someone to teach me…” He worried his lip, hating to admit that there was no one really to do that for him. And he felt the death of his father even more and the anger that always lingered. 

“I’d be more than happy to, young sir.” 

John’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help but look at Alfred in awe. “You would?”

“If I can teach the Batman to drive, I’m sure I can do you that honor.” Alfred smiled and John couldn’t help but wrap his arms around him and hug him. 

“You’re the best.” 

“I do try.”

John glanced over the cars, pointing to the Lamborghini. “That one.” John licked his lips in anticipation. The very first time he saw Bruce Wayne at St. Swithin’s he was driving that car. He walked up to it, running his hand up the hood. “Can we take this one?”

Alfred gave him a small smile and a curt nod. “But of course.” 

John grinned, quickly getting into the car and when Alfred revved the engine he groaned. “Damn, that’s nice.” 

Alfred chuckled, shaking his head as he reversed out of the garage, and pulled out onto the side road, heading into the city. Alfred was about a block away from St. Swithin’s when John asked him to stop. Alfred looked around the shady streets and frowned. “Is that wise, Master John?”

John shrugged, “It’s fine, Al. I walk these streets all the time… but there’ll be a lot of questions I can’t really answer if you drop me off front, ya know?”

Alfred seemed to consider his words and nodded. “Very well.”

“Thanks,” John ran his fingers once more over the leather upholstery as Alfred pulled over and stopped the car. “And I’ll swing by sometime, for one of those lessons you promised me.” 

“Looking forward to it, Master John.” 

John scrunched up his face, “You know you really don’t have to call me master or anything. I’m just me.”

“I know, sir,” Alfred smiled, his eyes lit up in amusement. “It’s a nasty habit, I do not think I can shake.”

John laughed, shaking his head. “Okay, okay.” He got out of the car and pulled up his hoodie as he made his way through the streets. 

He paused, eyes widening when he saw the police car out front and he cursed under his breath as he jogged across the street. John opened the door to see the boys lingering around, when they should have been in bed. 

“Look, John’s back!” 

“Father Reilly! Father Reilly!”

The boys’ voices rose up around him all saying about the same. John frowned, not realizing his presence would have been missed. “Hey, guys, why aren’t you in bed?” 

“We were worried, Father Reilly even called the police!” One of the younger boys offered. 

“The police?” He questioned, glancing around but not seeing an officer or the Father. “Where are they?”

“In his study,” someone piped up and he nodded. “Where were you?”

John chuckled, “Talking with the bats.” He teased lightly as he rushed up the stairs and barged into the Father’s study. “Hey, hi.”

“John,” Father sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Where have you been?” 

John looked to the older officer and his eyes widened when he realized that it wasn’t just a young beat officer… it was fucking Detective Gordon, he had some balls… he was rumored to be working with the Batman. “I was busy?”

“John Blake, I presume?” He questioned, looking him over. “Father Reilly was concerned, you’ve been missing over twenty-four hours.” 

John nodded, “I thought one had to be missing for forty-eight hours before you could file a report like that.”

The Detective laughed. “Son, you watch far too much television, but it’s good that you do have a working knowledge of the police force.” 

“Oh,” John rubbed his neck as the two of them looked to him for an explanation. “Okay, I did something stupid and the Batman kinda intervened.”

The Detective raised a brow, intrigued. “Kinda intervened how?”

“He, um… look it’s not important really. I’m back and okay. We can just call it a done deal.” 

There was a pregnant pause as the Detective studied him. “Father, could you give us a moment alone.” He stated, his gaze never straying from John. 

John swallowed, rubbing his neck as Father Reilly left them alone. “I didn’t do anything illegal, I promise.”

“I see.” 

“I mean,” he worried his lip, his heart racing at the intense gaze focused on him. “Fine. I kinda ambushed the Batman and he knocked me out and took me back to his place.”

The Detective’s brows shot up. “Are you accusing the Batman of kidnapping?”

“No, I mean. Fuck.” John crossed his arms. “He’s a good man and we cleared it all up. I’m here aren’t I?”

“Would you like to press charges?” He questioned a small smirk playing at his lip. 

“Charge the Batman? Fuck no. He’s my hero.” 

“Which means you’re biased, Blake.” The Detective nodded. “I’ll speak to him about this.” 

John’s eye’s widened and he swallowed hard, “You- of course you do.” He shook his head. “It was nice to meet you, but um it’s late and I have school in the morning.”

“You didn’t have a problem missing school today.”

“Which is more of a reason for me to make sure I don’t miss tomorrow,” John pointed out, heading to the door. “Goodnight.” John rushed out, not stopping for anything until he made it too his room. 

He sagged against the door, that was close… he shed his clothes and climbed into bed. He pretended to be asleep when Father Reilly came to check up on him. He didn’t want to talk about it with the Father of all people. 

John closed his eyes, thinking about the last twenty four hours… he didn’t regret his little stunt on the roof. It had literally changed his life and he wondered if Bruce and Barsad felt the same.


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce’s heart thudded in his chest as he watched Barsad essentially lose his mind. He wanted more than anything to rush to him and help him, but he couldn’t let Crane get away… everything was finally coming together and he pushed Barsad’s suffering from his mind. 

He couldn’t afford the distraction. 

Bruce focused his attention onto Crane. He had shocked the Doctor with his very presence and he used that to his advantage. He managed to subdue Crane with ease and he tightened the zip ties around Crane’s wrists to hold him at bay. But he seemed more than eager to comply, smiling like a kid in a candy store at discovering that there were indeed two Batmans working in sync. 

Bruce knew it would happen one day, he just wished that it wasn’t Crane who had more of a voice and credentials to oust them. But for some reason, he knew that Crane would keep that information to himself… it worked more in his favor.

Once Crane was fully restrained he turned to Barsad. He’s never had to battle Barsad like this and his heart skipped a beat when Barsad’s words fully registered in his mind. 

The blue flower… or as it was better known as the blue, double-bloomed poppy that they had both experienced in their trials with the League of Shadows. The hallucinogenic effects had never been like this, it had to be a stronger, more lethal dose. It also had too many implications…but Ra’s al Ghul was dead. By his own hands. 

He shook his head and helped Barsad up, once Barsad stopped fighting him and let the drug take over his mind Bruce glanced back to check on Crane, but he was no longer there.

Bruce cursed under his breath. He should have pressed Crane for answers, but he had to help Barsad first… he let his feelings cloud his judgment, Barsad was more of a hindrance than a help. Perhaps it was time to rethink this arrangement. 

He managed to get Barsad back to the Batmobile and raced back to the Batcave. He needed to take Barsad’s blood and confirm the toxin in his body… Fox could help, he had no doubt. There had to be some sort of antidote to help him through this. 

Barsad was sweating, his brow creased as he slipped into his native tongue, speaking Arabic. Bruce wasn’t fluent in this language as he was with the others, but he spoke it well enough to understand most of what Barsad was saying. 

“Everything is going to be fine,” he tried to reassure Barsad, but his words seemed to ring false even to his own ears. 

In the safety of the cave, he called out for Alfred, but he seemed to be missing in action. Bruce growled under his breath and tried to settle Barsad in the med bay… which he’s never used until this moment. He took Barsad’s suit off before he stripped himself.

He obtained a sample of Barsad’s blood and now all he needed to do was to get it to Fox. Bruce threaded his fingers in Barsad’s hair. He tensed when he felt Alfred’s presence. 

“Where have you been?” Bruce snapped, turning to him as Alfred simply raised a brow. 

“Taking care of your guest, Master Bruce.” He replied sharply. “Since you seemed so reluctant to do so yourself.” 

Bruce clenched his jaw, his thoughts suddenly returning to John and the state he left the boy in the library. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to clear his thoughts. “Be as it may, there are more pressing concerns. Barsad has been drugged. I need you to rush his blood to Fox.”

Alfred frowned, looking toward Barsad. “Of course.”

Bruce let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding and he gave the vial to Alfred. “There has to be something to help him… I’ve never seen him like this.” 

Barsad whispered once more in his own language, shifting on the cot. Bruce raised a brow as he realized what he said…

“Master Barsad seems to be enjoying his drug induced state.” Alfred simply replied and Bruce’s gaze snapped to Alfred’s in surprise. 

Alfred smiled, “You’re not the only one that can speak another language, Master Bruce.” He tucked the tube of blood into his breast pocket and left him to attend to Barsad’s needs. 

Bruce snorted, amused and he sat down by Barsad’s bedside, watching for any other signs of distress… or pleasure as his words made it seem. “What are you dreaming?” He questioned lightly as he kissed Barsad’s hand. 

After a few hours, it became apparent that Barsad wouldn’t wake up and Bruce managed to move him upstairs to their bed. Barsad pulled him closer, kissing him but Bruce didn’t respond, not wanting to take advantage of his drugged induced state.

Bruce felt helpless at his bedside, but he knew Barsad was safe. He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced out the windows… and he felt the need to go back out, to hunt down Crane and make him pay for this.

~

Bruce stood above the city, feeling almost naked without having Barsad at his side. He didn’t realize how much he had depended on him until now. He took a deep breath and flew down the side of the building, landing lightly on the balcony to Detective Gordon’s apartment and waited in the shadows for him to emerge. 

Gordon stepped out, lighting his cigar and taking a long drag before he realized he wasn’t alone. “We really need to stop meeting like this,” Gordon commented, turning to him and squinting in the darkness. 

“It’s Crane.”

Gordon pursed his lips together, rubbing his neck. “Do you have proof of this?”

Bruce clenched his fists, “No.” 

“My hands are tied, there’s not much I can do without any evidence.” He sighed, smoking his cigar and glancing out to the city. 

Bruce knew that, but another pair of eyes from the inside may bring the Doctor out. There were only so many places Crane could hide… but Bruce had a feeling it wasn’t Crane’s style to hide out. 

“I had an interesting talk this evening about you.” Gordon said. 

He blinked, his focus returning to Gordon at his comment. 

“Blake has a crush on you.”

He tensed, Bruce’s eyes widening in shock at Gordon’s words. He wasn’t expecting Gordon to know anything about John and what had transpired between them. He was speechless. 

“If you want my advice,” Gordon began without any prompting. “You might want to cut down on the kidnapping and focus more on the bad guys.” 

Bruce growled, “We-”

Gordon’s eyes lit up, cutting in immediately. “We?”

He bit his tongue, cursing at himself for slipping up and backpedaled. “Blake wasn’t hurt.” 

Gordon smirked, taking another drag from his cigar. “The obvious stains on his pants would prove otherwise.” 

Bruce’s lips thinned, not able to say anything else without incriminating himself, but he couldn’t help but admire Gordon… he was a damn good detective and they needed him on his side. 

“Don’t worry,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “He refused to press any charges… just be careful, you’re skating on a very thin line.”

“Understood.”

Bruce fired his grapple and flew up back into the night’s sky, his thoughts racing… he just needed a moment of solace to gather his thoughts. There were too many variables up in the air and he wasn’t sure what was going to happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

Barsad was vaguely aware that Wayne had moved him from the dingy apartment where they had cornered Crane back to the Manor… but everything was a blur and he couldn’t seem to separate what was real and what was not. He groaned, turning into the warmth beside him and he smiled as he felt familiar rough hands run down his body.

Barsad felt light headed as he pulled Wayne into a kiss, shuddering when another pair of hands touched him, searing him to the core. They were more tentative and unsure than Wayne’s…there was only one person that came to mind, that he craved just as much as Wayne’s touch. “John,” he mused, glancing back to see him at his side.

John looked angelic as he stretched out beside him. He had sun-kissed and flawless skin… so unlike Wayne and his own battle worn bodies. Barsad reached out to him, running his fingers down John’s abdomen, marveling at how smooth skin John’s skin felt under his fingertips. 

It was all so surreal.

Barsad moaned when John suddenly straddled him, kissing his neck, and Barsad held onto John’s narrow hips as Wayne remained a dark presence behind John. Barsad groaned, seeing them together as he had wanted to since John entered their lives so abruptly… was it really only the night before?

Barsad pulled John into a fierce, passionate kiss, loving the heat of John’s body as it pressed into him. He smiled against John’s lips as they parted and his gaze locked onto Wayne’s.

Wayne kissed John’s neck then licked it, leaving a trail of saliva Barsad couldn’t see, but he knew was there…John moaned, digging his fingers into Barsad’s arms as Wayne thrust up into John’s willing body. Barsad leaned up, kissing Wayne in a searing kiss. John jerked against Barsad’s body as Bruce fucked him fast and hard. Barsad groaned, rocking up against them as his erection brushed against John’s dick in a long tease. It was perfect… too perfect.

“Barsad.”

Bright lights flooded the room and Barsad inhaled sharply as his world faded, he blinked and his gaze focused on Wayne at his bedside…fully dressed and there was no John in sight. He closed his eyes, scrubbing his hand over his face as he realized that it was all a hallucinogenic dream and the heat coiled in his abdomen slowly faded.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better.” Barsad grumbled as he sat up, his muscles feeling stiff. “How long have I been out?”

“Two days,” Wayne stated, his voice wavering with more emotions than he’s ever heard from him before.

Barsad raised a brow and suddenly pulled Wayne to him, “I’m fine, it’s not the first time I’ve felt these effects.”

Wayne shook his head, rubbing Barsad’s shoulder with his hand. “It was a much stronger dose, laced with something Crane doctored himself…Fox made an antidote.”

Barsad kissed him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. “I’m fine.” Wayne didn’t respond in words, but Barsad didn’t expect him too. Barsad kissed him once more, “If I’m not mistaken, today is your birthday. Happy Birthday.”

Wayne snorted, shaking his head. “Thanks, but it seems so ridiculous to celebrate it.”

Barsad chuckled, “Alfred has been planning tonight for months.”

“I know.” He pressed a kiss to Barsad’s brow. “But that is tonight and I rather focus on you now… are you sure you’re okay?”

Barsad nodded, shifting to kiss him fully on the lips. “I had a very nice dream,” Barsad admitted, cupping Wayne’s face and running his thumb over Wayne’s lip.

“You mean a hallucination…”

“We were right here, in this bed.” He began, ignoring Wayne’s words as he noticed that Wayne lifted a brow in curiosity. “You were fucking John.”

Wayne inhaled, his body tensing momentarily before he pulled away slightly. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Why are you so against this?” Barsad questioned, studying the emotions flickering over Wayne’s face before the mask he wore so often clouded his features.

Before Barsad could push him further there was a knock on the door and they both turned their heads to Alfred as he entered. Alfred’s face lit up as he noticed that Barsad was awake and he gave him a small nod. “It is good to see that you’re well, Master Barsad.”

“Alfred.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Miss Rachel is here.” Alfred stated and Barsad felt Bruce stiffen up at the mention of her name… Rachel has always been his Achilles’ heel.

“Thank you, Alfred.” Wayne nodded, squeezing Barsad’s hand as he looked at him. “I-”

Barsad smiled, “I know. Go to her.”

Wayne leaned in, kissing him quickly before Wayne pulled further away and headed for the door.

Barsad ran his fingers through his hair and waited until Wayne was gone before he turned his attention to Alfred. “How did he handle this?”

Alfred shook his head, “He never said a word, but sometimes actions speak louder than words… he rarely left your bedside, Master Barsad.”

He nodded, “I was afraid of that.” Barsad freshened up and headed down to see them, hoping that nothing was wrong… after all Rachel had been working closely with Doctor Crane and at the moment Barsad had no idea what had transpired after he lost consciousness.

“Rachel, it’s lovely to see you again.” He began and Rachel’s smile lit up her face. Barsad could see why Wayne had always had a soft spot for her.

“Barsad,” she nodded, frowning as she glanced at her phone when it rang. “I’m sorry, I have to take this.” Rachel turned away from them and took the call.

“Is everything alright?” Barsad asked Wayne, but he refused to make eye contact, his focus was on Rachel and her one-sided conversation. Barsad had heard enough to concern him as he waited for her to end the call and address them.

“I have to go,” Rachel said as she hung up the phone. “I’m really sorry, I can’t make it tonight, Bruce.” She looked to Barsad. “We should have tea sometime.”

Barsad nodded, reaching out and shaking her hand. “We should.” He stated, but his focus was on Wayne and the contemplative look on his face. Barsad knew he was planning something.

Wayne ushered Rachel to the door and Barsad waited for his return. “Well?” He questioned.

“She’s heading to the Narrows-”

“At this hour?” Barsad cut in and there was a flicker of fear in Wayne’s eyes, not for himself but for her. “Crane?”

“Yes.” There was determination in Wayne’s voice and Barsad knew what he was going to suggest. Wayne wanted to go out after her. She needed the Batman.

Barsad’s mind raced, cursing under his breath as he tried to think of the best way to handle this. “I will go and protect her.”

“Absolutely not, you just woke up-”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Barsad snapped. “I’m fine and you need to be here, it’s your birthday and half the city will be attending the birthday gala. For you, Bruce Wayne.”

Wayne scowled, “I didn’t want this.”

“But you need to keep up appearances, this is perfect.” Barsad took Wayne’s hands in his, forcing him to look into his eyes. “This is the perfect diversion and cover that we need. I know my limits and I feel fine… let me do this for you. I will not let you down.”

“I’d have to agree with, Master Barsad.” Alfred piped in and Barsad nodded his thanks. “Isn’t that why we’ve gone to such great lengths to ensure the duplicity of the Batman?”

“Fine,” Wayne conceded after another moment of consideration, “But I want to be kept in the loop, I’ll wear the earpiece and keep the comm link open.”

Barsad nodded, “Of course.” Wayne closed his eyes and Barsad wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. “I won’t let you down.” He repeated.

“If there’s anything amiss, I will not hesitate to follow you out there.” Wayne stated, letting himself be lulled in Barsad’s arms, for just a moment.

“I know,” Barsad kissed him once more, before he pulled away. “Enjoy your party.”

“Bastard,” Wayne laughed, shaking his head. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you planned this to get out of going.”

“I do have my ways,” Barsad teased as he headed down to the Batcave to prepare for the night ahead… and he was more than happy to don the cowl instead of his tux. He hated the social events that he was forced to attend… it just wasn’t his style.


	12. Chapter 12

John told himself to be cool, wait it out. Be nonchalant about the whole thing… but the next day he was at the Wayne’s estate, knocking on the door. He was excited to see Alfred about the offered driving lessons. And if truth be told, he wanted more than anything to see Wayne and maybe Barsad too… they had been in his thoughts since… well if he was honest, Wayne has always been in his thoughts since the first night he saw him in the Batsuit. He shuddered at the thought and tried to focus back on the reason he was here.

Driving lessons.

He figured he’d start with the driving lessons and go from there. At least it was a legitimate excuse to be at the manor and sneak a glance or two of Wayne and Barsad while he was there.

John shifted his feet, the walk to the manor was a little more extensive than he had planned and his muscles ached. He frowned when there was no answer and he knocked again.

“What are you doing here?”

John blinked, not expecting Wayne to be answering his own door and he looked around for Alfred. “Where’s Al?”

“It’s Alfred.” Wayne corrected harshly and John just nodded, studying the man before him… he looked tired, and well, like shit.

“Are you okay? Where’s Alfred?” John questioned again, wanting to reach out to him but the last time he did, it didn’t turn out as well as he had hoped so he held back the impulse and waited.

“I don’t think the Detective would approve of you being here.” He sneered and John’s eyes widened in shock. There was only one Detective he knew of and he felt his cheeks flush as he realized what had happened… Gordon had actually talked about John with the Batman.

“Fuck, he told you?”

“Language, Master John.” John blinked, startled by Alfred’s sudden appearance, damn ninjas. “Master Bruce, is this any way to treat your guest?”

“He wasn’t invited,” Wayne growled, turning away from them and heading down the hallway.

John frowned, following him with his eyes, before he looked to Alfred. “I’m sorry, I should have called or something…” he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Not that he had a number to call.

“It’s not the best time,” Alfred supplied as he ushered him in and closed the door behind him. “Master Barsad is temporarily out of service.” He stressed the word service and John’s heart squeezed tight.

“What happened? He was okay last night.” John suddenly wanted to follow Wayne to see Barsad and offer whatever comfort he could.

Alfred shook his head. “Would you like some tea, Master John?”

It wasn’t exactly the response he wanted, but he didn’t really have the right to ask for details… no matter how intimate they were the night before. John raised a brow, “Tea?” He considered it a moment and nodded. “Yeah, sure… why not? It’s a long ways home and I’ve never had a real pot of tea.” Plus it gave him an excuse to stay longer and figure out what was going on with Barsad.

Alfred led the way into the lavish kitchen and John whistled as he looked around. “It can calm the nerves,” Alfred stated as he gestured for John to take a seat at the table. “Is there anything else you’d like, Master John?” He asked as he prepared the kettle.

“Nah, I’m good.” John sat down, his stomach growling rather loudly in the silent kitchen.

Alfred raised a brow, turning back to him and John felt his face flush. “I beg to differ.”

"I kinda skipped breakfast…” John admitted, he tried not to eat at St. Swithin’s cafeteria as much as he could, there was only so much to go around and the younger boys needed it more than him.

“And lunch?”

John shrugged, glancing at the time. “It’s a little later than I thought… It was a longer walk than I expected.”

“Hence why I offered to drive you home,” Alfred smiled. “I do believe there is some of that Cheesy Mac Surprise you enjoyed.”

“Yeah? That would be the best.” John grinned as his stomach growled once more and he shook his head.

“Yes, I believe it would be.” Alfred nodded, busying himself and soon John had a fresh cup of tea and more than he could eat in front of him.

John thanked him, digging in and sipping the tea. It hit the spot and John slumped against the chair. “Sooo, Al.”

“Yes, Master John?”

“What happened to Barsad, is there anything I can do?” He questioned, hoping this time he’d get more of an answer.

“He was drugged.”

John’s head snapped to the kitchen door and his gaze locked with Wayne’s… it took his breath away the intensity of the emotions John witnessed in Wayne’s eyes and he couldn’t look away. “Is he going to be okay?”

“It’s yet to be seen.” He stated, glancing at Alfred. “Any word from Fox?”

“He said he’d be by as soon as he had a working formula, but he’s positive he’ll have one by the end of the day.” Alfred replied, taking a step closer to him. “You should get some rest, Master Bruce.”

Wayne shook his head, “I’m fine.”

John laughed, surprising himself and the others. “Right, you look like shit. You should take Al’s advice and get a few hours of sleep. How can you fucking do your job otherwise… Gotham still needs Batman. I bet Barsad would be pissed if he knew you were doing this.” 

Wayne glared at him, but didn’t say a word as he turned and walked away.

John swallowed as he looked to Alfred. “Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have said anything.”

Alfred gave him a warm smile, a twinkle in his eyes that made John’s heart skip a beat. “You should always speak your mind. Master Bruce can be stubborn and your words hit the mark.”

John nodded, “Barsad’s going to be okay, right?”

“I believe so, Master John. It’s going to take a lot to keep Master Barsad down.”

John agreed and he got up, stretching. “Bathroom?”

Alfred instructed him to the closest bathroom and John nodded, finding it easily… but after he relieved himself he didn’t head back to the kitchen, instead he tried to find their bedroom. After getting lost twice, he finally found the bedroom suite he was looking for.

He peaked in. Barsad was in the bed, mumbling in his sleep in a language John’s never heard before and Wayne was in a chair at the bedside. John quietly took a few steps closer and he tensed when he heard Barsad moan his name.

“John.”

Heat curled in John’s gut at the way Barsad continued to say his name and he glanced over at Wayne, getting a better look at him. Wayne was fast asleep and John’s fingers itched to touch him… to touch them.

John inched closer to the sleeping men he couldn’t hold back any longer and he reached out, ghosting his fingers over Barsad’s.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

John jumped at Wayne’s voice and he glanced at him. “I was worried.”

“Why?” He questioned, his gaze burning through John.

“’Cause.” John took a step closer to Wayne and on impulsive he straddled him.

Wayne snorted, but he didn’t push him away… he seemed almost amused. Or perhaps he was too exhausted to hide that he needed this too, whatever the fuck this was. John’s body tingled as he pressed his chest against Wayne’s and he forgot about everything else.

John kissed him and moaned when Wayne responded with the same heat and intensity that he craved. He shuddered when Wayne wrapped his arms around him and John rocked against him… “Fuck.” He breathed as they parted and that seemed to knock some sense into Wayne, because Wayne pushed him away as he got up from the chair.

“You need to go.”

John wanted to argue with him, but as he glanced at Barsad in the bed, he knew he had overstayed his welcome. But John couldn’t help it, he just felt so drawn to him. John nodded, but before he did he crossed over to the bed and pressed a light kiss to Barsad’s lips.

“John.” Wayne stressed and John nodded, turning away and finding his way back to the kitchen.

“Can I get a lift home?” John asked Alfred.

Alfred nodded, “Of course, Master John… but you must come by for Master Bruce’s birthday celebration.”

John’s eyes widened, he had heard of the celebration it had been in all the gossip magazines. The crème de le crème of society would be there. “I dunno, I’m not sure I’d fit in.”

“You’d be a welcome presence.”

John snorted, shaking his head. “My tux is at the cleaners, don’t think I’ll be able to make it.” 

Alfred raised a brow, looking him over. “I believe I may be able to help you there.”

Before John could protest, Alfred disappeared and John had no choice but to wait for him in return. “Al-” Alfred handed him a garment bag that John soon found that held a freshly pressed tux. “I can’t take this.”

“It was a tad snug on Master Bruce at your age, I think it’ll fit you perfectly.” Alfred insisted, not letting John hand it back to him. “It’ll be a nice surprise.”

John’s heart thudded in his chest and he found himself nodding his head. “Okay.”

“Splendid.”


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce refrained from rolling his eyes as he entertained another socialite and he forced a smile to his face, donning the mask of the playboy billionaire he wore often during these events. “Naturally,” he replied casually, not really listening to her as she droned on about her current philanthropic activities. 

Bruce was bored and he glanced inconspicuously at his watch… it had been two hours since Barsad had left and the updates were slow and not as consistent as he’d like. But Bruce trusted Barsad to do what he needed to do.

From across the room, Bruce’s gaze caught sight of a young man as he entered the ballroom. There was an air of familiarity around him, but Bruce knew the guest list and he couldn’t recall anyone that… Bruce inhaled sharply as he realized who he was looking at and he definitely wasn’t on the original guest list.

John. 

The sight of him dressed up in a tux took Bruce’s breath away and he wanted more than anything to go over to him. Bruce had no idea that John would be here and he had a feeling that Alfred had arranged it. He watched as John fidgeted with his sleeves and looked nervously around the room. John paused when their gazes locked.

Bruce found that he couldn’t look away and he felt even more drawn to John. “Excuse me,” Bruce stated, walking away and ignoring the socialite’s protests as he crossed over to him. “John.”

“Wayne,” a smiled curled up at his lips that made him even more attractive. “Do I make a passing grade?” John gestured to the tux and Bruce allowed himself the luxury to sweep his gaze over him... John looked damn good. 

Bruce focused on the Wayne emblem on John’s tie tack and swallowed when he realized that the tuxedo John was wearing was one of his own. Bruce suddenly felt very possessive over John and wanted him all to himself, away from all the glitzy guests. 

“Yes,” Bruce managed as he realized that John was still waiting for a response. 

“That good, huh?” John laughed, leaning into him. “Happy birthday, Bruce.” 

Bruce nodded, reaching out and grasping John’s shoulder. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Yeah?” John licked his lips and Bruce ached to taste them, surprising himself with the sudden need for it. He wanted to curse Barsad for putting the thought in his head, but Bruce couldn’t deny the pull he felt from John.

“Yes.” Bruce nodded, squeezing John’s shoulder before forcing his hand away…. He was too tempted to pull John even closer.

John raised a brow, seemingly sensing the same need and he stepped closer. Bruce could almost feel the heat of John’s body against his and he wanted to peel the expensive silk suit away from John’s body like the birthday present he was for him.

Bruce took a step back, when another guest interrupted to wish him a Happy Birthday. Bruce forced a smile to his face and thanked her, gesturing for her to enjoy the party. 

John’s hand was suddenly on the small of Bruce’s back and Bruce’s skin burned from the contact. “I hope Barsad is well.”

Bruce closed his eyes for a moment, his thoughts returning to Barsad and the events of the last few days. He nodded, “He has recovered well… he’s out at the moment.” 

John’s eyes widened as he caught the underlying meaning. “Oh, now?” He smirked. “Lucky bastard, I bet you’re itching to get out of this suit and into the other.”

“You have no idea,” Bruce commented and sighed as another guest approached and John winked at him before turning away and mingling with the other guests. 

Bruce was unable to keep his gaze off of John… and every chance John got, he’d tease him with a flirtatious glance or another wink. And it didn’t help that Barsad goaded him through the comm link. 

“You want him.” 

Bruce pursed his lips together, his desire building with all the stimulation and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

“I bet he looks fuckable in that tux… I bet he’d look even better with it off…”

Bruce groaned and his heart skipped a beat as he lost sight of John. He excused himself from his current guest and headed down the hall. His is eyes narrowed as he saw one of the closet doors click shut and he followed immediately. 

“Impressive,” John smirked as he playfully tugged on Bruce’s tie. “It took less than a minute for you to find me…maybe that’s why you wear the cowl.”

Bruce growled as he slammed John back against the door, pinning him in place. “Tease.”

John laughed as he arched up into Bruce, forcing their groins together. Bruce felt the heat of John’s erection against his own, it seared him to the core and he ached to feel even more. “Did you want to unwrap your present now?” 

Bruce kissed him, dragging his hand down John’s side and tugging at John’s pants. “Yes.”

“About fucking time,” John agreed as his fingers quickly worked to free Bruce’s cock without wrinkling his tuxedo. “We wouldn’t want the guests to know anything is amiss…” he dropped down to his knees and took Bruce into his mouth.

Bruce bit back a moan and lost himself in the sensations. John had a very talented mouth and he knew how to bring Bruce to the edge with only a few swipes of his tongue. “John.” He laced his fingers through his hair, tugging as he fucked John’s mouth. 

It was fast and dirty, but they didn’t really have much time for anything else. Bruce’s body tingled from the afterglow of his orgasm and he grunted as John tucked him back in.

“Happy Birthday,” John breathed as he leaned up and kissed him. Bruce rubbed his hand against the bulge in John’s pants and John moaned into his mouth as Bruce felt him jerk against him, a wet spot spreading through his pants.

Bruce pulled back, loving the post orgasmic bliss on John’s face. “That’s the second time…”

“Fuck, you have no idea… I’ve had a hard on since I put your tux on.” John grinned at him as he ran his fingers down over Bruce’s lapel. “As long as you look presentable… no one’s gonna notice me.”

“John-” Bruce began, suddenly feeling guilty for this.

“Don’t you fucking dare feel guilty for this… I wanted this and if there wasn’t a house full of guests I’d have you fuck me in every fucking room in this damn place.”

Bruce snorted.

“I approve of this plan.” Barsad chuckled in his ear. “But I insist that I be present.” 

“Later.” Bruce responded to Barsad, his gaze locked with John’s.

“Sweet.” John grinned, kissing him once more and darting out of the storage closet before Bruce could clarify. 

Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, trying to compose himself before he went out to see the rest of his guests. No one seemed to have missed him and he was greeted by another wealthy socialite. 

Bruce wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take, he wanted to call it a night and celebrate his birthday further with John and Barsad. He did not want to be here and he was far more focused on John across the room, sneaking a glass of champagne then what the woman was saying…

“What?” He blinked, sure that he had misheard, it wasn’t possible. He turned his head, looking at the man that claimed to be Ra’s Al Ghul. 

Bruce’s heart skipped a beat and the next few minutes were a blur as everything crumbled down around him… he’d been foolish and let his guard down. Ra’s threatened everything he stood for… but Bruce wouldn’t let him take his city or those he loved. 

“Master Bruce.” 

He inhaled sharply, smoke burned his lungs as he attempted to push the beam off his chest. With Alfred’s help they managed to get to the elevator before it all literally came down around him. He closed his eyes, “Did you see John? Did he get away?”

Alfred’s brows shot up, “I didn’t see him, but I’m sure he left with the other guests.” 

Bruce’s heart squeezed tight and he hoped that John had… he’d never forgive himself if any harm had come to him. 

“Barsad!” He seethed through the comm link. “Did you know?”

“No.” 

Bruce wasn’t so sure. He pulled the comm link out of his ear and started to suit up. There was work to be done.


	14. Chapter 14

Barsad raced through the city, following behind Rachel, watching, waiting. 

He gave the updates he could, but he didn’t tell Wayne that Rachel had been ambushed by Crane and drugged... Bruce would have left the party and they couldn’t have that. He managed to get her to Fox instead, stopping him as he was getting dressed for the birthday gala. 

“When I said I’d hope you’d drop in, Batman. I didn’t mean it literally,” Fox mused as he looked him over, eyes narrowing on Rachel in his arms. “And what do we have here?”

“A situation.” 

Fox raised a brow. “What can I do to help?”

“Crane’s toxin was used against her in a more concentrated dose, I need the antidote.” Barsad explained, hating seeing this happen to Rachel. She was mumbling incoherently and he wondered if this mirrored what happened to him earlier. 

“You’re lucky I thought to make a few extra doses.” Fox mused as he headed over to his desk and produced his briefcase. Barsad placed Rachel down on one of the overstuffed chairs and waited for Fox to administer the antidote. 

“We’re going to need more,” Barsad urged. “They’ve been putting it in the water supply.”

“Which wouldn’t be a valid concern since this is an inhaled neurotoxin.” He paused as if recalling a thought. “Unless you have a microwave emitter powerful enough to vaporize the water.”

“Let me guess, Wayne Technology has such an emitter.” 

“And they’ve managed to misplaced it.” Fox shook his head. 

“Then we both have a lot of work to do.” Barsad commented as he placed his hand on Rachel’s arm. “I trust that you can get her home.” 

Fox nodded as he measured the dose and gave it to her. “I’ll start making more.” He handed Barsad a syringe of the antidote. “Just in case.” 

“Thanks.” Barsad put it in his belt, intending to head back to the Narrows. He needed to get this dose to Gordon... any moment all hell could break loose and he was their only ally in the unit. 

“I will have to break back into the Wayne lab to make more doses.” Fox mused. “I was fired for asking too many questions.”

“I don’t see that as an issue,” Barsad smirked, knowing Fox would be able to do the job. “You’ll always have a job with us.”

“Job security is always nice.” 

Barsad nodded, but he had never held a job outside of the League and even now he was a kept man in a way... it was a nice feeling. He was fucking Batman. He smirked at the double entendre. 

Barsad glanced over Rachel once more and left without another word. He had to find Gordon and prepare for what was to happen next... the only thing was they didn’t know what would be the next strike. 

He went over the details once more in his head and they just didn’t add up. They were missing something and Barsad had a sneaky suspicion that it had something to do with the blue flower. 

After Barsad had found Gordon and supplied him with the antidote he sat back, waiting and watching... it was just that time when John had made an appearance at the gala and taken Wayne’s breath away. 

He closed his eyes, imagining what John looked like in the tuxedo... and he wished he was there with them. Wayne left the comm link open and he could hear everything. Every hitch of breath, every rustle of silky fabric, every breathy moan... it was enough to drive him to the brink but he had no choice but to stay at his post.

Barsad stiffened as he recognized the familiar voice over the comm and he froze, picturing everything as Bruce reacted to it all… he should have known that if he could find Bruce, Ra’s could too. 

Barsad cursed in every language he knew and when Bruce questioned him it felt like his heart had stopped. He had not expected the accusation, he had not known… how could he? He’s been with Bruce for the last few months. But Barsad should have known or at least expected the possibility of the attack.

“Bruce?” Barsad growled when he didn’t respond... how did they not see this coming? Ra’s Al Ghul was going to take everything from Wayne. It was deep and personal, Wayne had destroyed his home. Ra's was out for blood. 

Barsad waited, knowing that Bruce would join him where he was. Bruce simply followed the tracker on his suit and he didn't have to wait long. The cape fluttered as he dropped down beside him and Barsad inhaled sharply, pulling him into his embrace… Barsad could smell the lingering scent of smoke and he knew it was worse than anything he imagined. 

“I’m fine.” Bruce stated, pulling away and looking out over the city.

Barsad nodded, his thoughts returning to the moments before Ra’s had shown up. “What about John?” Barsad questioned, needing to know John was safe before they pushed on, “Did he get out safely?”

Wayne inhaled sharply, his gaze locking with Barsad’s for a moment before he looked away once more. “I had assumed he did, I have to believe he did.”

Barsad’s chest felt tight and he wanted to go back to the manor and check... they couldn’t lose him now. Bruce was just starting to open up to him, to the possibility of them being together. Barsad shook his head, clearing his thoughts and another name came to mind. 

“Alfred?” Barsad questioned, needing further confirmation, he had thought he had heard his voice over the comm link during the commotion, but he wasn’t sure.

“He had some smoke inhalation, but he’s good...” Bruce paused, glancing at Barsad. “He’s seeing that the fireman do their job correctly.”

Barsad heard the amusement in his voice and he could picture Alfred directing them. The image brought a smile to his face, if only temporarily. At least Alfred was safe and away from all this. It was something to be grateful for. Barsad wasn’t sure what they’d do if they lost the man he’s come to think of as a father. 

“We have to stop the emitter from reaching the epicenter,” Barsad stated. “It’s the only way to carry out the plan.” 

Bruce looked to the Wayne tower and he nodded. “We need to act quickly…I’ll take the rail and you cover the ground.” 

Barsad considered and reluctantly agreed, they didn’t have the time to debate this. “Yes.” Barsad’s gaze locked with Bruce’s. He wanted to tell him to be careful… he had a bad feeling about this. 

Bruce gave him a nod, readying his grappling hook and flew into the sky before Barsad could say anything else. It wasn’t really there style. Barsad took a deep breath and dropped down to the street and took off in the tumbler.


	15. Chapter 15

John felt like he was on top of the world, his body was flushed from his orgasm and he could care less that there was a telltale stain on his expensive suit… John didn’t care what any of the people here thought. He glanced around the crowded room, he could get used to this.

He grabbed a glass of champagne and took a sip and then John wandered into the kitchen, snacking off the fresh trays of appetizers. It was all so good and he hadn’t eaten anything today, he had been too nervous… but now he was feeling amazing and could eat a horse.

“Master John.”

John startled slightly and shook his head, freaking ninja training. “I’m hungry,” he popped another fancy looking appetizer in his mouth. “I dunno want this is, but it’s pretty good.”

“Shrimp balls,” Alfred supplied dryly as he glanced at the plate that John had confiscated. John picked up another cracker topped appetizer and took a bite. “Caviar and liver pate…”

John made a face and dropped the cracker, “Ewww.”

Alfred laughed, shaking his head. “It is good to see that you could make it, Master John. But wouldn’t you rather enjoy the gala with the rest of the guests?”

“It’s not really my thing,” John shrugged and he waved his hand to his pants. “I had a little mess.”

“I see.” Alfred drawled, a small smile curving at his lip. He gestured to the servers running in and out of the kitchen. “Do make sure they keep in line.”

John nodded, “Will do.” He ducked his head, grabbing another shrimp ball. “Thanks.”

Alfred smiled, turning away and seeing to the rest of the guests he’d assume.

John smiled, taking another sip of champagne and leaning against the counter. He figured he'd give it another hour or so and steal Wayne for another round. John knew he was more than ready for a little more action.

“It seems that he has a passing interest in you.”

John startled once more and turned to see a man dressed in a black suit, looking over him as if he was a praised gift. “I’m sorry?”

The man’s gaze lingered on the crotch of John’s pants and John tensed. “Yes, Mister Wayne is very interested.”

“Look, I don’t know who you are. But that’s none of your damn business,” John began, glaring at him. “Go back to the party, gala thing.”

The man smirked and John had an uneasy feeling wash over him, “You should know your place.”

John swallowed and he glanced around the kitchen and realized he was suddenly alone with this man. “Who are you?”

“No one of consequence,” he grabbed John’s arm and John immediately fought back on instinct.

“Don’t touch me,” John growled, his heart hammering away as his breathing hitched in anticipation. He hasn’t had any fancy ninja teaching, but he’s been around the block a few times to know a few moves.

The man grunted, not expecting the blow… he probably thought that John would come willingly. Fuck that. But this dark haired stranger knew nothing about him. He was a fighter, will always be.

John jerked and he inhaled sharply as he fell back against the table. His ripped his jacket and he bit his lip, tasting blood. “Fuck you.”

This man apparently went to the same school as Wayne and Barsad… his moves were so familiar. But fuck it hurt being the one on the end of the attack.

“Sahid.”

The ninja stilled, looking to the man that entered, wearing a similar black suit. “He’s a fighter,” Sahid smirked as he turned to John. “He has a fire in him.”

The man nodded aiming a gun at John.

John stilled, gaze narrowing on the gun. “Look, I dunno what the fuck is going on…” John began his words fading when the gun went off and he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He inhaled sharply, slapping his hand to his neck and grunted when he realized it was a sedation dart. “Not again.”

~

Colors blurred in front of John’s eyes as he came to and he realized he was being pushed into a train. He stumbled, kicking back at whoever held onto him and he smirked when he hit something solid. He blinked his eyes and attempted to rub them, but his hands were bound. “Leave me alone!”

“Ah, but a pretty boy like you should be cherished…touched.” John recognized that voice, it was the stranger from the kitchen, Sahid.

“Fuck you.”

“I’ll leave that for Wayne, is that not what you crave?” Sahid grabbed him, pulling him back to his feet.

The train started to move and John was pushed in front of another man and forced to his knees. John growled at the pain that shot up and he fought Sahid’s hold.

“So this is the boy?”

John stilled, staring up at him, not understanding what any of this meant. “I do have a name.”

“It is of no importance,” the man smirked.

“Who are you?” John asked, not sure if he’d tell him.

“Ra’s al Ghul.” He replied, making it seem like John should know who the fuck he was, but he had no idea.

“That’s an idiotic name.” John muttered and earned a kick to his thigh.

Ra’s nodded, smirking at Sahid. “He shall be distracted by the boy’s presence, he will be Wayne’s downfall.”

“What?” John’s heart ached, finally starting to understand what was going on. “Are you going to kill me?”

“No,” Ra’s crossed his arms. “You’re collateral damage…. Wayne destroyed all that I had and I will destroy him. Break him by making him chose your life over theirs.”

“Theirs?” He repeated as it sunk in who they represented… the people of Gotham. John’s heart ached and he knew he was going to die. Bruce, Batman, did not kill. “That won’t work, he’s stronger than that!”

John had to believe that if he hoped to live through this. Sahid pushed him further into the car of the train and tied him to the back of the machine. “Know your place,” he sneered and banged John’s head back against the metal casing.

John cried out, dropping down as his vision clouded over and he attempted to kick out at Sahid, but he was no match. Another blow to his back had him doubling over and he couldn’t move.

He hissed through the pain and tried to keep conscious, but the darkness swarmed before his eyes and the next thing he knew there was an explosion and the whole train car rocked on his hinges.

John attempted to get up, when he heard Wayne’s voice… he just had to get to him. Then everything would be okay. It had to be okay.

“Bruce,” he barely managed to choke out, his voice feeling raw… but he had a horrible feeling that Wayne couldn’t see him tied to the damn machine. He could hear them fighting, their raised voices, and he tugged once more on his binds.

“…don’t have to save you.”

Batman’s threat meant only one thing, Ra’s was going to die… and John was going with him. “Bruce!” He tried once more, his binds breaking as the train started to plummet.

John’s heart stopped, he couldn’t even think to breathe… he was going to go down in the fire. He was going to die.

He felt a hand on his wrist and he was being jerked forward as everything was crumbling around him. “John.”

Batman held onto him and John tried to reach up to him, but they were free falling. The flames licked around him, the explosions echoed in his ears and then everything was black.


	16. Chapter 16

Bruce hated being forced into a confrontation like this. He knew what Ra’s has always wanted from him, but he could not cross that line... he almost did, once. He could still feel the weight of the gun in his hand. The man that killed his parents had deserved to die and he vowed to take it, but someone took that from him. 

And now he would make sure no one would ever have to be faced with that possibility. That’s why he wore the cowl. 

Bruce tracked Ra’s down and followed him into the train. The machine he was set to stop was there, buzzing as it evaporated the water in the sewer main below. They were picking up speed as they headed into the epic center of the city and if he failed to stop them before they hit, he knew Barsad had his back. 

“I’m in position.” 

Bruce gave no indication that he heard him, he didn’t want to show Ra’s his hand… it was all a game, a test. And he had an Ace up his sleeve and he knew that Barsad was going to blow up the track and prevent the train from advancing further.

“Now.” Bruce commanded as he slammed the sword into the brake. The explosion rocked the train and he saw the fire blooming ahead of them on the track as it crumbled under the fire. Nothing would stop the train from plummeting over the edge. 

Bruce had to make his escape and he blew out the back, readying the grapple when he heard his name being called out over the chaos… but it wasn’t Ra’s voice. Bruce’s heart skipped a beat and he briefly closed his eyes as he heard it repeated with much more urgency. 

Ra’s smirked and Bruce feared the worst. Bruce dropped the grappling handle and advanced further into the car. “How the table has turned.” Ra’s announced as he took the discarded grapple and flew to safety.

Bruce glared at Ra’s as he jerked forward to find the source of the voice. He was willing to let Ra’s die, but not the one he feared was in the car with him. It was only then that he saw John bound and tied to the machine.

“John.” 

John was cut and bleeding, his suit torn and Bruce felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. They didn’t have time to spare, every second counted, and he wasn’t sure they would make it out of this alive. 

Another explosion rocked the car as they continued to plummet forward and Bruce called out to him, wrapping his hand around his wrist as his binds snapped. Bruce managed to pull John to him as the car continued to fall. 

“What?” Barsad’s voice rang through the comm link. “Bruce, talk to me.”

“I’m not sure we’ll make it,” Bruce stated as he managed to untangle themselves from the metalworking of the car. He jumped, free falling as he held John close to him. He used the electric current to morph his cape into more of a glider, to slow down their descent, but they were heading straight into the fiery abyss below them and there was no way to stop it.

“We?”

“John, he’s hurt… I’m not sure…” Bruce had never felt so tongue tied and desperate. “Barsad…” 

“Don’t you dare say goodbye,” he barked through the link. 

Bruce held John close to him, he managed to twist midair and he cried out as his body took most of the shock of the fall as they landed in a crumpled heap. Bruce’s body ached, but as the heat of the fire threatened to burn them he used the last of his energy to roll them, wrapping the cape around them to shield them from the fire roaring around them. 

“Love you,” Bruce managed to choke out as it became more difficult to breathe. He cupped John’s cheek in his hand, kissing the paling lips. “I’m sorry.” He whispered… it was all his fault that John was listless in his arms. 

“Bruce!?” Barsad cried out and Bruce tried to stay alert, tried to focus on his voice. “Hold on, I’m almost there… just hold on.” 

Bruce tightened his grip around John when he felt him shift beside him, it was a sign… but the smoke was so thick and he feared that they wouldn’t make it out of here. 

John groaned, curling more into him as he started to cough. His eyes opened briefly and there was still such awe and love in his eyes…even after all this. 

Bruce barely managed to take the rebreather device out of his belt and he kissed John’s lips, needing one last taste before he placed the device in his mouth. “Just breathe,” he commanded and he was rewarded when John followed his instructions. It would help… it would give John time.

Bruce closed his eyes and just focused on the rebreather rattling breath grow stronger instead of weaker… it was a good sign. 

He startled when he heard crunching boots, his name being called… Barsad. 

Barsad was closer, his voice more frantic… but closer. Bruce tried to respond but his voice was lost and he was so tired… he just needed to close his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Barsad felt like his whole world was crumbling around him. This hadn’t been the plan, this... this was bloody insane. His heart was beating too fast and his chest ached with every breath. “Bruce!” He cried once more through the comm link, but Bruce had stopped responding to him... all Barsad could hear was the rattling of his breath. 

The crash site was immense and the firemen were working to quench the flames. He helped as much as he could, but he was mainly there to find Bruce and if he heard him right, John. 

John.

Barsad diverged from the others and his heart continued to race as he cleared a pathway, but there was still no trace of them. Barsad was starting to lose hope and he knew that they didn’t have the time to spare. He cried out in frustration and this time he was rewarded with a groan and he rushed forward. He could see the black tatters of the cape under the debris.

Barsad tore through the rubble and sighed with relief when he uncovered them. “Bruce,” he inhaled and Bruce’s gaze snapped to his. 

“Take him,” Bruce’s voice was barely there and Barsad helped him unwrap John from the safety of his cape. 

Barsad’s heart dropped as he flung off his gloves and searched for a pulse… it was faint and his heart squeezed tight. John didn’t respond to them moving him. It wasn’t a good sign and Barsad felt torn, not sure what to do next. 

“Go,” Bruce urged, but Barsad was reluctant to leave him. 

“I’ll be back.” He vowed as he cradled John to his chest… he looked so young, so broken. 

Bruce let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. “I know.” 

Barsad forced himself to leave Bruce’s side and take John to safety. He had noticed that there were EMS crews and ambulances around the crash site for possible victims and he sought them out… He feared that John didn’t have much time to spare.

All eyes were on him when he emerged from the smoke with John in his arms… and he knew it must have been a sight, Batman carrying a wounded boy.

There was a slight hesitation and then one of the men rushed to him, taking John from his arms and Barsad’s heart ached… John looked so pale and frail as they tried to help him.

Two men were working on him as another pulled Barsad aside, “Name?”

Barsad blinked, looking away from them and focusing on the man before him. “What?”

“The young man, do you know him?” 

John’s name was on the tip of his tongue when he paused, realizing Ra’s may be searching for him… Barsad wasn’t sure what had happened but he was going to make sure that John was safe as he healed from this. And he made the critical decision to deny that he knew him and cared for him. He shook his head. “No.”

The man nodded, “Thank you, Batman… we’ll do all we can.” 

Barsad knew they would and he simply turned away, he had an image to maintain and even if he wanted to stay at John’s bedside, he couldn’t. Bruce still needed his attention and he quickly went back to where he left him. 

“Bruce,” he began but this time there was no response and Barsad’s heart skipped a beat. Barsad attempted to lift him, but with the suit it was almost impossible to do so and he barely managed to move him a few feet into the shadows. 

Barsad was exhausted and he pressed his hand to Bruce’s chest… “Don’t leave me.” He kissed his lips and with renewed strength he managed to move him a little more, but Bruce was just pure dead weight… which was a thought he didn’t want. 

Barsad glanced around him, the search crews were getting closer and he couldn’t risk them seeing both of them wearing the cowl. He made another calculated risk and found Gordon. They had trusted him so far… and he hoped he was doing the right thing. 

“Gordon.” 

The Detective startled, wiping his brow. “You did it, you stopped the machine before it could hit the-”

“I need your assistance.” Barsad cut in, he didn’t have the time for professional courtesy. 

Gordon raised a brow, nodding his head. “Whatever I can do to help, Batman.” 

Barsad turned, knowing he’d follow him and he led him to where he left Bruce. “He’s been hurt.”

Gordon’s eyes widened and he looked between them, Barsad could hear him cursing under his breath and then whistling. He dragged his fingers through his hair. “I had my suspicions.” 

“Help me move him to safety, the car is a block away.”

“You mean that tank of a car.” Gordon snorted and rushed to one side of Bruce and with his help they managed to carry him to the Batmobile. “I can arrange a private-”

“No, we’ll be okay.” He hoped. He knew Gordon had questions but he didn’t have the time to answer them. “Thank you.” 

Gordon nodded and Barsad jumped into the Batmobile, driving off to safety and what hopefully remained of the Batcave. 

“Alfred.” Barsad activated the cave link and he waited with baited breath for a response. 

“Master Barsad.” 

Barsad sighed with relief. “Ready the med bay, Bruce has been hurt.”

“Is he-” He could hear the fear in Alfred’s voice and Barsad wish he could give him a better prognosis.

“Is still breathing,” he whispered. “ETA two minutes.” He turned off the link, glancing over at Bruce and he hoped he was making the right decision.

He soared through the waterfall and came to a stop, he was relieved to see Alfred. “Help me get the suit off.” 

With Alfred’s help they managed to get the burnt suit off and Barsad carried him to the gurney. Bruce was covered in cuts and bruises, his breathing was shallow and ragged. Barsad didn’t notice any apparent broken bones, but there was no telling yet. 

Alfred placed some oxygen on him and they waited.

“John…” 

Barsad was immediately at Bruce’s side, squeezing his hand. “Take it easy, he’s at the hospital.” 

Bruce sighed, groaning as he attempted to shift on the gurney. “Is okay?”

Barsad closed his eyes, “I don’t know.” He ran his fingers through Bruce’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Like death.”

Barsad leaned in and kissed him, “You gave me a scare.”

Bruce snorted, which made him cough. “Barsad-”

“Shhh,” he hummed, kissing his brow. “Rest, I’ll go check on John.” 

Bruce nodded, closing his eyes. 

Barsad looked to Alfred. “Keep me updated on anything, I’ll head to the hospital.”

“Of course, Master Barsad.” 

Barsad changed out of the suit and he pulled on the only pair of clothes that he had down in the cave… everything else was gone. The elevator was still working and he made his way up. It was pure destruction. Wayne Manor was no more… his home for the last few months and Bruce’s family home for generations. 

Parts of the building were still smoking and he just stood on the rubble, he wasn’t sure how they would manage to rebuild. Barsad shook his head, there was no time to think about that… he needed to check on John now that he knew that Bruce was safe, at least for the time being. 

The hospital was filled with people seeking help for smoke inhalation and burns… he had not thought about the collateral damage the explosions would cause. At least they were safe from Crane’s drugs. 

John Doe was in surgery; he had lost a lot of blood and had a splenic laceration that needed immediate medical attention. He waited in the shadows and sneaked into his hospital room once John had been cleared from surgery. 

“John,” Barsad whispered as he touched John’s hand, he had more color in his cheeks and that was a good sign. 

“I’m sorry, visiting hours are over,” A nurse stated as she entered the room. “Do you know-”

“No, I was there when they found him… I just wanted to make sure he was okay.” Barsad quickly stated as he took a step away from the bedside. 

She raised a brow, but nodded. “Visiting hours are 7 to 9.” 

“Has he woken up yet?” Barsad asked, needing something more. 

“Not yet, but it’s hopeful.” 

Barsad smiled. “Thanks.” 

It was something to cling to and Barsad returned back to what was left of the manor. They had a lot of healing to do.


	18. Chapter 18

John blinked, he felt funny… fuzzy. Weird. Fucked up. 

“Hello, there.” 

John blinked again, startled and he turned his head to the voice he didn’t recognize. The source was a young woman that was dressed in scrubs… wait. Shit. 

John looked frantically around and realized he was in a hospital room. There were monitors connected to him and he rubbed his fingers lightly at the IV in his arm. “What happened?” He questioned, not remembering anything after the fall into the fiery abyss. 

“You just had surgery,” she cut into his thought and he looked back to her, she gave him a small smile that felt fake to him. 

“Surgery?” That would explain the fucked up, fuzzy feeling that he was having. He tried to sit up and hissed at the pain that shot up his side and he had to grip onto the bed railings, hard. “Fuck.” 

“Careful…” she began and then paused. “What’s your name?”

He frowned, not expecting that. “John.” 

She laughed and John scrunched his face in annoyance, not understanding. “What the fuck is funny about that?”

“I’m sorry, you’ve been listed as John Doe, it’s ironic really that your name is John.” She explained, but that just left him with even more questions.

“Why was I listed like that?” He wondered, Batman had saved him… Wayne knew who he was. His heart skipped a beat, was Wayne okay? His skin itched and he just needed to get out of here and to the manor. He needed to make sure Wayne was okay too.

“You were in an explosion and you had no identification on you, do you remember anything?” 

John worried his lip, he did remember most of it… but he didn’t know if he should say. “I was on the train, it’s kinda a blur after that.” 

She nodded, turning away from him and messing with his IV bag. “How are you feeling?” 

He shrugged and hissed as more pain shot from his abdomen. “It still hurts… what did they do?”

“They went in and patched you up, seems you took a beating before the explosion?” She mused, looking to him for confirmation. 

“Yeah, maybe… it wasn’t a good night.” He whispered, but that wasn’t completely true. His evening was amazing, with Wayne… in the closet. Now that was fucking amazing. 

Wayne. 

“You can start with sips of water and we’ll advance your diet once you can tolerate it,” the nurse instructed, but he really didn’t care about that. 

“Can I make a phone call?” He questioned and she paused, nodding her head. 

“Of course, you’re not in prison,” she teased lightly as he pointed to the bedside table. “Press 9 to get an outside line.” 

“Thanks,” he paused, realizing he didn’t know her name. “Nurse?”

“Patrice,” she smiled. “Use the call light if you need anything else, the doctor will be in shortly to check on you.” 

He nodded and she left the room. John reached for the phone and he was about to dial when he realized he didn’t have the number to the manor. “Fuck.”

“I see that you’re feeling better.” 

John inhaled sharply, turning his head to the window to see Batman and even if he tried to disguise his voice he knew it was Barsad. “My brain is still a little fuzzy, and my stomach hurts… but overall I’ll live.” 

“Good.” 

John reached out to him and Barsad took a step closer, taking his hand in his. John squeezed his hand tightly, needing this connection to Wayne. “He saved me… is he okay?”

Barsad looked away for a moment and nodded. “He’s in a coma,” he whispered and John’s heart squeezed tight. He sat up, not caring about the pain that ripped through him at the jarring move. 

“What? Is he going to be okay… it’s not permanent is it?” 

“Time will tell,” Barsad’s voice broke and revealed more than he probably wanted to admit. 

“Fuck… and who the hell is this Ra’s person? Who is he to you guys… he’s insane.” 

Barsad seemed reluctant to tell him, “John.”

“I think I’ve earned an explanation… he had his men kidnap me and it’s because of him that I was beat up and ended up in surgery to begin with.” 

“He was our teacher.” 

John blinked, he wasn’t expecting that at all. “Damn… where you learned all your ninja stuff?”

“Yes.” Barsad sighed, pulling his hand away. “I’m on his trail now. He used your presence to escape.” 

John nodded, “When I get out of here can I stay at the manor?”

“There is no manor.”

“Wait, what?” John was so confused and he rubbed his face. “I was just there.”

“Ra’s burned it down… there’s very little left.” He explained and John felt sick. “I don’t want you near the manor and don’t tell them your full name… Ra’s may still try to use you.”

“Oh,” John worried his lip. “Fuck, I just told the nurse my name was John… oh. That’s why I was listed as John Doe.”

Barsad nodded, “Yes. I was trying to protect you as much as I could.” He paused, “I shouldn’t even be here, but I needed to see you.” 

John ran his fingers through his hair, “I understand, but I’m glad you came to see me.” 

The door squeaked and John looked over as an orderly brought in a try and he glanced back but Barsad was gone. He closed his eyes, cursing under his breath. The orderly studied him for a moment and glanced over at the open window. “Opening the window is against hospital policy.” He grunted, crossing over and closing it and leaving John alone.

John glanced over the tray but he wasn’t really hungry… which he thought was a little odd when the nurse said to start with sips of water. He rang out and the nurse came in a moment later. “I don’t really want this tray of food… the smell is making me nauseous.” 

Patrice stared at the tray of food, seemingly confused. “Must have been delivered to the wrong room, did you see who it was?”

John shrugged, “Some orderly, big guy, black hair.” 

“Huh, that doesn’t sound like Charlie… I’ll look into it, do you need anything else?” She asked as she took the tray. 

“Nah, I’m good.” John stated as he watched her go. The incident made him feel uneasy… maybe it was the drugs, but he was suddenly feeling very paranoid and he picked up the phone. He called the police and asked for Detective Gordon to see him. 

~

“Son,” Gordon sighed as he rushed to his bedside. “I didn’t realize you were one of the casualties…”

John shook his head. “Batman thought it best…he saved me.”

Gordon nodded, “And?”

John closed his eyes briefly, he felt as if he could trust this man and he spilled to him what had happened without giving the details about Batman away. The kidnapping, the taunting, the beating, and the orderly that had suddenly appeared… “I don’t feel safe here. And the Batman can’t be at my side to protect me, I need you.” 

“I’ll do all I can,” Gordon vowed and John sighed with relief.

“Thank you.”


	19. Chapter 19

19

Bruce woke up slowly, every muscle aching as he tried to move. He could hear voices, laughter… he recognized one as Barsad’s, but the other he couldn’t place. He sounded younger, happier. 

He blinked, his eyes clearing and he glanced around the room. He vaguely recalled his surroundings as one of the safe houses that he had tucked away… it was just outside the city limit of Gotham. It was off the books and only one other person knew about it. Alfred. 

“Ah, Master Bruce, it’s about bloody time you woke up.” 

Bruce snorted and groaned as he attempted to move once more. “How long was I out?” His voice was harsh and raspy, like he hasn’t spoken in months. 

“Three weeks,” Alfred replied. “Your prognosis was not taken very well by Master Barsad.” 

“I can imagine.” He sighed as he barely managed to sit up and take a better look at his surroundings… everything felt off. He has never felt like this before. 

“Careful, you took a beating with that fall.” 

“Fall?” Bruce questioned, trying to remember what had happened and realized he didn’t know. “Why are we -” A ring of laughter echoed through the air, cutting his train of thought. Bruce knew that was definitely not Barsad and he didn’t understand why some stranger was brought here of all places. “Who is that with Barsad?” He demanded, not caring for this intrusion. 

Alfred’s eyes widened slightly, glancing to the closed door and back to him. “What is the last thing you remember?”

Bruce dragged his fingers through his hair, “I was on patrol with Barsad...” He paused as he noticed the IV in his arm and he touched it briefly as Alfred’s words finally sunk in. “Three weeks?”

“Yes, Master Bruce.” 

Bruce tugged at the IV, pulling it out. He held pressure until it stopped bleeding and pushed aside the blankets to see that he had something attached to his dick. “What the fuck is this?” 

“A condom catheter, it’s the latest rage when it comes to bed bound invalids.” Alfred smiled.

“I’m not an invalid.” Bruce stressed as he pulled it off and adjusted himself, feeling much better with the contraption off. 

“I beg to differ, Master Bruce. As I said it’s been a long three weeks.” Alfred stated and Bruce just gave him a look as he attempted to stand, testing his weight. 

Alfred was about to warn him once more, but Bruce raised a hand, silencing him. “Three weeks too long, where’s my robe?”

Alfred took out a robe from the closet and handed it to Bruce. “Master Bruce-” he began and Bruce gave him another look, silencing him once more. 

Bruce groaned as it took him longer than he’d like to put it on. He had to stop and close his eyes, feeling a wave of dizziness. He knew he was pushing himself, but he needed to see what was going on in the other room. 

Alfred stepped aside as Bruce tentatively took a few steps on his own. Every muscle in his body protested, but he was determined to do this and work through it. He had no other choice. 

When he finally made it to the door he opened it to see Barsad stretched out on the sofa, kissing someone else. He immediately flushed with desire and pure jealousy that he’s not felt in a long time. “Barsad,” he seethed and they jerked apart. 

Barsad smiled with relief and the other… he looked so young when he turned to face Bruce, his eyes lighting up in awe. “Bruce!” There was a wave of familiarity, but he couldn’t place the boy. “You’re up!” He untangled himself from Barsad, hissing slightly, and holding his side as he stood up from the sofa. “We were so worried.” 

Bruce stared at the boy and then glanced to Barsad. “What is the meaning of this?”

Barsad frowned as he stood up. “What do you mean?”

“Bruce?” The boy crossed over and stood before him, Bruce could see the hesitation in his eyes and he tentatively reached out to touch Bruce. “What’s wrong?”

“Who are you, what are you doing here?” Bruce questioned harshly and Barsad stepped beside the boy, touching his arm reassuringly. 

“John, would you excuse us a moment?” 

John? Bruce hoped the name would trigger something, but it didn’t. Bruce looked to Barsad for an explanation. “Barsad!” He was losing his patience, not understanding anything that was going on. He hated feeling like this. 

“Okay, I’ll be in the other room.” John reluctantly nodded his head, squeezing Barsad’s hand before he turned and walked away. 

Barsad waited until he was gone before he focused on Bruce, looking him over. “How do you feel?”

“I’m fine,” he hissed, knowing that Barsad would catch that lie… but he needed to know what was going on. “Tell me what happened, who is John? What is he doing here? Why are we here?” 

Barsad shook his head, wrapping his arms around him instead of offering him an explanation. Bruce stiffened, before he melted into his embrace, holding onto him. “It is good to see you awake.” 

Bruce closed his eyes, “I don’t like this feeling, Barsad… I feel so lost.”

Barsad helped him to the sofa, “Ra’s showed his hand and tried to destroy Gotham as well.”

“Ra’s is dead.” Bruce insisted, but something seemed off with that. His head ached and he rubbed his brow. “And John?”

“He’s… ours.”

“Ours?” Bruce questioned even more confused. 

“Ours,” Barsad smiled, leaning in and kissing him softly. “We took him to our bed.” 

Bruce returned the kiss as he tried to wrap his mind around what Barsad was telling him. “We’re in a threesome with this boy?”

“He’s more than just a boy, Bruce. He figured out that I was helping you… that there are two Batmans. I think he’s been in love with you for as long as you have been the Batman.” 

“And Ra’s?” Bruce switched topics, needing time to process the information… it seemed so unlike him. 

“He attacked, used Crane and his drugs…”

“The drugs,” Bruce cut in, finally finding something he remembered. “I remember that… Rachel was involved with Crane, is she okay?”

Barsad nodded, “She’s fine.”

Bruce sighed with relief, rubbing his fingers over his brow. “Barsad.” He felt so overwhelmed, and he still didn’t remember any of this.

“Shh,” Barsad smiled, leaning in and kissing him once more. “It’s a lot to process, but you will remember.” 

Bruce hoped so, “And John?”

“He’ll be staying with us, he’s still healing and it’s not safe for him,” Barsad squeezed his hand. “I’ll talk to him, he’ll keep his distance until you’re ready.”

“And if I’m not?” Bruce questioned, studying Barsad. 

“We’ll deal with that when we get there,” he stated, “But you caved once, you can’t deny that you feel something for him… even now.” 

It was true, Bruce did feel something and he nodded. They would have to take one day at time. “Is Ra’s still a threat?”

“He’s been neutralized for the moment, but only time will tell.” 

Indeed it will, Bruce thought bitterly. Bruce closed his eyes, trying to let everything process. This was not what he had expected when he had woken up. It was almost too much to take in.


	20. Chapter 20

The last few weeks have been extremely hard on Barsad… his whole world had turned upside down and he was essentially alone to deal with the mess. 

When he returned home from visiting John he had found that Bruce had slipped into a coma and it was agony moving on without him. But he had no choice. He had to go after Ra’s. 

He felt out of it …They had worked in sync with each other for months. He felt almost broken as he worked through the motions alone… this was the first time and hopefully the last time that he had to do this way.

But his head wasn’t in the game and Barsad feared that Ra’s would gain the upper hand once more. He had chased Ra’s across the country, but he seemed to just disappear. And he wasn’t surprised, it was Ra’s after all… the master of illusion.

The pursuit was proven useless; Ra’s seemed to be one step of ahead of him the whole time.

After John was cleared from the hospital, Barsad immediately moved him into the safe house. He couldn’t have him in harm’s way. Having John with him was good: it brought them even closer together. 

~

“It’s been almost three weeks,” John whispered into Barsad’s skin, curling more into him as they lounged on the sofa. “I’m worried.”

“I know,” Barsad sighed as he combed his fingers through John’s hair and then cupped the back of his head to pull him into a kiss. 

John smiled against his lips as he ran his hands down Barsad’s side. “Can we go out for a bit? I’m so sick of these walls.” 

“That’s an excellent notion, Master John,” Alfred added and Barsad glanced over at him. “A little fresh air will be good for the young lad.” 

Barsad considered it, but he still worried that Ra’s goons were close by even if there was no trace of Ra’s in the city. “I don’t-”

“You even said Ra’s could be across the universe for all we know, please?” John pulled away, looking to Alfred. “I’m sure Al will ring us if anything comes up…we can go to a movie or the park, something.” 

Barsad nodded, “Very well.” 

John’s smile lit up the room and Barsad felt a little guilty for keeping him cooped up, after all he was still a teenage boy. “Thank you, thank you…” John stood up, wincing slightly as he moved and Barsad hoped he wouldn’t overdo it. 

“Careful.” 

“I’m fine,” John snorted. “I’m not made of glass you know, stop worrying about me.” 

Barsad grunted, he found that he was worrying too much, about Bruce, John. And the weight of Gotham was resting on his shoulders. He knew that Bruce would be pissed if he let his city go to waste… that was why he took up the cowl to begin with. 

“Come on,” John urged as he finished putting on his shoes and headed to the door. 

Barsad followed his lead and let John decide on what they were going to do. They ended up in a park, watching a small college production of, ‘As You Like It’. It was just what they needed; John simply blossomed with life as they laid out in the fading sunlight watching the Shakespearean comedy. 

John laughed as he curled around Barsad and they held hands as any young couple would. It was surreal, Barsad never had this with anyone, Bruce never showed any public displays of affection, but John did. He thrived on it. 

“Let’s get ice cream before we go back,” John suggested as he leaned in and kissed him and Barsad didn’t have the heart to refuse him. 

“This was nice,” Barsad commented as they headed back with their ice cream in hand. 

“It’s been a very long time since we’ve had a relaxing day.” John nodded, licking his ice cream and Barsad’s gaze focused on how he twirled his tongue around the scoop of melting cream. “What?”

“What?” Barsad shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

“You were staring,” John smirked, licking his lips. “Wanna lick?” 

Barsad groaned, “Let’s go home.” 

John giggled, leaning in and kissing him with sticky lips. “Yes.” 

~

Later that night, they were curled up on the sofa, kissing and laughing when Bruce woke up. Barsad was thrilled, but he once more felt like his world had tipped off his access. He had quickly dismissed John. John looked so disappointed and hurt. And Barsad didn’t blame him… Bruce had no memories of him. 

“You should rest,” Barsad urged, but Bruce was being stubborn and he refused. 

“I’ve been asleep long enough,” he hissed as he glanced once more to the other room. 

“Would you like to speak to John?” He questioned since Bruce seemed more preoccupied over John’s presence than anything else. 

Bruce shrugged, “Tell me more about him.” 

So Barsad did. He told Bruce about their first meeting and the research they did on him… “He loves you.” 

“That’s ridiculous, he doesn’t know me.” 

Barsad snorted, this conversation was eerily familiar. “On your birthday he dropped down on his knees and-”

Bruce stiffened, his eyes widening and cut Barsad off with a flicker of his hand. “He’s just a boy.” 

Barsad suddenly stood up, “I’ve had enough of this. I’m not going to go through this again. You love him too, Bruce.” He left Bruce and went to the bedroom he was sharing with John, it was across the hall from Bruce’s… they didn’t want to disturb Bruce’s medical equipment, but they didn’t want to be too far in case anything happened.

John looked so tiny curled up in the bed. “He hates me.” 

“He doesn’t-”

John sighed, turning to look at him. “You didn’t see how he looked right through me, he’s always fought me on this and now… I dunno, Barsad.” 

“Shh,” Barsad sat down beside him and pulled him into his arms. John practically melted into the embrace. “Give him time. The first hurdle is over, he has woken up…”

“But he doesn’t fucking remember me!” 

“He will.”

“You don’t know that, the mind is a tricky thing… what if he doesn’t?” John groaned, pulling away from him. “I need some air.” He stated, getting up. “I’m gonna walk the gardens, I just need a moment or two.” 

Barsad nodded, he wished he could give John what he needed, but he knew that John’s love for Bruce was stronger… if Bruce didn’t remember him, they’d lose John. He watched as John walked away from him and he turned back to speak with Bruce but he only found Alfred in the living room. 

“Where’s Bruce?” He questioned, rubbing his neck. 

“Against my advice, Master Bruce, stepped outside for some air.” Alfred stated and Barsad raised a brow.

“Huh.”

“How is Master John?” Alfred inquired, glancing back toward their room. 

“He stepped out as well.” Barsad smiled, maybe they needed a moment together… they had always been drawn together, perhaps everything would work out. 

“That’s bound to be an interesting interaction,” Alfred mused and Barsad nodded in agreement. “Bloody good indeed.” 

Barsad laughed, “Indeed.” He sat down, he was just going to let them talk it over, if they didn’t return soon he’d investigate the situation. But he wasn’t worried, John had a way of bringing out the better side of Bruce.


	21. Chapter 21

The night was deathly silent, only an errant cricket dared to break the silence in an almost haunting tune. The moon was new, which made the night sky even darker and they were out in the country with only the stars to light up the night’s sky. 

John wasn’t sure how long he had wandered the gardens before he leaned back against one of the trees. He knew Barsad would go on patrol soon and he wondered how soon Wayne would join him. John had wanted to be a part of their team, with some training he could help…but now he wasn’t sure of anything.

Wayne.

John tried to ignore the ache in his heart, his chest hurt at the thought that Wayne didn’t recognize him… everything they had been through was just gone. John closed his eyes, tensing as he realized there was someone watching him. “I know you’re there… I can feel you looking at me, studying me.” 

There was a shift beside him and suddenly Wayne was looming over him, he was trying to intimidate John. John rolled his eyes and stood up, getting up into Wayne’s face. In the darkness he could barely see the curiosity in Wayne’s intense eyes. 

“Are you tempted?” John smirked as he suddenly reached out and tugged on Wayne’s robe, pressing his chest against Wayne’s. “Do you want to taste me, touch me, fuck me?”

John could feel Wayne breathe in and out. Even this was very calculated and he couldn’t help but wonder what Wayne was thinking. But Wayne didn’t move away, in fact he took a step closer. Wayne was challenging him and John wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, especially from Wayne.

John hadn’t let go of the fabric in his hand and he yanked Wayne down and kissed him. At first Wayne immediately tensed, but John didn’t pull away and was rewarded with a brutal, demanding kiss. It left him breathless as they parted for air and he felt weak in the knees. 

“John,” Wayne sounded out his name as if he was trying to gauge it and remember everything he had lost. 

“Not bad,” John smirked, “Guess you’re out of practice.”

Wayne growled, his hands possessively wrapping around John’s arms as Wayne initiated the kiss this time. It was intense, mind blowing and nothing that he had initiated before… even the kisses before were nothing like this. 

“Fuck,” John breathed and he could feel Wayne smirk against his mouth. John licked his swollen lips, letting go of the fabric still bunched in his hands. John shuddered with need, his fingers slipping under Wayne’s robe and moaning as he felt the heated skin under his fingertips. “Please.” 

Wayne seemed to be at a loss for words, but then he always was. John knew he was going to deny him, but he had to press, because this may be their only chance in the stillness of the night. 

“Don’t deny that you feel something for me,” John quickly added, “Your body remembers me even if your mind doesn’t.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Wayne was quick to answer. “Body chemistry can be stimulated, one can respond…” 

John cut him off with a kiss, pressing his body against his. John could feel Wayne’s erection against his own and he simply couldn’t help himself and he rocked against him. “Liar.” 

Wayne growled once more, “John.” 

“You tried to deny me before and you’re doing it again, I’ve heard all the damn arguments… but this, this is all that fucking matters.” John snapped, hating how once more he was being denied. John pulled away, “Fine, you don’t want to fuck me? I’m sure Barsad would gladly take me up on my offer.” 

John had only managed to take one step away, before Wayne’s hand wrapped around his wrist and he yanked John back into his arms. John was so turned on by the jealous and possessive nature, the animalistic display. This was what he had always wanted. 

Wayne kissed him and John eagerly responded. Before he knew it, John was being lowered and pushed against the grassy path. John parted his legs to accommodate Wayne’s body pressing against his, loving how Wayne draped his himself over John… John shuddered, he’s always wanted this. Craved this, needed this.

He barely noticed the soft grass at his fingertips and the firm ground against his back… he would have preferred a bed for their first time, but this was real… this was fucking amazing and he wouldn’t swap it for the world. 

This was what had been promised to him the night everything went to hell and back. But they were survivors and god damnit, he’s wanted Wayne to fuck him since he knew what that meant. “Bruce,” John inhaled as he helped Wayne take off his pants and boxers and he kicked them to the side… it was only then that he realized he stormed out without wearing any shoes. He had been just so angry and hurt. 

Wayne straddled John, rocking against him and it suddenly occurred to John that Wayne wasn’t wearing anything under that robe and it turned John on even more. Wayne shoved John’s shirt up and he ran his fingers over his skin. “What’s this?” Wayne suddenly demanded as his fingers brushed over the fresh scar on John’s abdomen. 

“You lost your memory and I spent a week at the hospital,” he stated, not really wanting to stop this to explain what happened. “I’m fine, you can feel it yourself.” 

Wayne grunted and John suddenly gasped when Wayne leaned in and kissed it, running his tongue over the thin scar.

“Fuck,” John moaned, trembling slightly at the intense wave of sensations he felt over the sensitive skin. “Please, Bruce… I need you so fucking much.” 

Wayne pushed his fingers into John’s face and for a second John was confused, but then he understood. “Suck,” He commanded and John groaned, shuddering with anticipation as he started to suck on them, lavishing them with his tongue and producing as much spit as he could. 

John spread his legs even more, arching up into Wayne’s touch as he ran his blunt fingertip over his hole. Wayne slipped one finger in with relative ease and John moaned, shuddering against him. He ached for more and he hissed slightly when Wayne inserted the second. It hurt a little more than he expected, he had never bottomed before… he had waited for Wayne to be ready and he wasn’t about to stop now. 

Wayne pulled his hand away and John whimpered, “Please, Bruce...”

Wayne leaned up and kissed him as he reinserted the finger, moving it within him and John moaned into his mouth as Wayne brushed against the bundle of nerves that sent a wave of pleasure through his body and made him relax further. 

John dragged his nails down Wayne’s back, pushing back against him, needing more and moaned once again when Wayne added another finger, covered in his own spit. It burned slightly, but it was so good. And it was how he always hoped it would be… after all he was the fucking Batman. 

Wayne teased him open with his fingers before he finally replaced them with his cock. John tensed slightly, Wayne was bigger than he anticipated and he found it hard to breathe when Wayne was fully sheathed inside him. 

John had never felt so full in his life and he jerked up against him as he pulled Wayne into a kiss. It was needy and desperate and John groaned as he felt the need to move and he rocked against Wayne, urging him on. 

Wayne took the cue, thrusting into him at a slow, maddening pace. Wayne’s fingers dug into John’s hips and anchored him beneath him as he shifted slightly and slammed back into John, hitting the sweet spot and John nearly arched off the ground. 

John shuddered, grabbing onto Wayne as he wrapped his legs around him and urged him deeper. “Fuck…” John’s heart was racing, his breath hitching with every thrust. He dragged his nails down Wayne’s back, rocking against him, urging him faster. 

Wayne moaned, marking his skin as he picked up the pace and pushed them closer and closer to the edge of orgasmic bliss. 

John was teetering there, his erection was hard and trapped between their slick bodies. This was just too much, his senses were overwhelmed and he didn’t even have to touch his cock before his orgasm ripped through him. He cried out Wayne’s name as he tensed up completely and for a moment his vision was white as he came. He was rambling, holding onto Wayne as he fucked him through his orgasm. 

John shuddered as he felt Wayne’s release and he forced their lips together in a breathtaking kiss. John’s fingers ran down Wayne’s body exploring every inch he could touch and he wished he could see more...next time. 

John was a boneless heap as he fully came down from his orgasm and he continued to lazily kiss Wayne as they lay their still entwined on the grassy path. 

Wayne smirked against John’s skin. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” He whispered into John’s ear and John nodded, unable to make a coherent thought. Wayne suddenly looked up, “Did you enjoy the show?” 

John startled slightly, glancing over but he didn’t see anything in the darkness. “What?”

Wayne pulled away and John ached at the loss of his warm body around him and in him. “Barsad.” He stated as he wrapped his robe back over his body and stood near John. 

John’s eyes widened and he blinked, but he still couldn’t make anything out. “Barsad?” He questioned, he knew that one time they’d all be together, but he wasn’t expecting Barsad to simply watch from the shadows. It disappointed him a little.

“I was hoping you’d talk,” Barsad’s voice was warm and thick… like he had enjoyed the show as Wayne had put it. “I thought you needed a moment together.” Barsad stepped closer, pulling Wayne into his arms and they kissed. 

John couldn’t see it, but he could hear the obscene sound it made. It made him hard again and he groaned. They parted and suddenly Barsad was kneeling over him and John pulled him into a kiss, loving how Barsad ran his fingers protectively over the scar as he always did. “Hey.” John smiled against his lips, not even attempting to move. 

“Are you going to stay out here all night?” Barsad sounded amused and John chuckled.

“Don’t think I could move if I tried,” John mused, closing his eyes… it was an amazing night. He could fall asleep right here.

John gasped as strong arms suddenly lifted him off the ground. “Very well,” Barsad kissed his neck and John wrapped an arm around him, sighing happily as he closed his eyes once more.

The next thing he knew John was being placed in his bed, now this he could get used to. He felt someone brush their lips against his and then another pair… it was perfect. This was what he’s always wanted.


	22. Chapter 22

“What were you thinking?” Barsad questioned once they had left John sleeping in the bedroom.

Bruce sighed, rubbing his brow. “I wasn’t,” he replied honestly. He rarely acted on his sexual impulses, but John had worked him up… pushed every button he had and he took what John freely offered. 

“You took advantage of him, Bruce. He was a virgin and you fucked him in the garden?” Barsad’s voice was tense and Bruce tensed. 

Deep down Bruce had suspected that John was a virgin, but John had made it seem like they had already consummated their relationship in that way and with Barsad as well. “He lied.” 

“Of course he did, he’s wanted to be with you for some time.” Barsad confirmed. “You should have-”

“Denied him?” Bruce questioned harshly.

“You don’t remember him, you should have bloody waited!” Barsad shook his head, turning away from him. “I’m going on patrol.” 

“I’ll go with you-”

“No,” Barsad spun around to meet him. “You’ve been in bed for the last three weeks, you’re grounded.” 

Bruce grunted, he knew Barsad was right, but he would rather go out on patrol than to think about the ramifications of his actions. There was still so much that he didn’t remember or understand. 

~

“You are brooding, sir.” 

Bruce scoffed, glancing at Alfred who placed a tray of tea and sandwiches in front of him. “I’m not hungry.” 

“You need to rebuild your strength if you wish to join Master Barsad back on the streets.” Alfred pointed out and Bruce groaned, hating that he was right and he reluctantly took a bite. 

“Thanks,” he offered begrudgingly and finished off the sandwich before he glanced once more over at Alfred, who was standing duteously at his side as he always does. Some things never change. “What are your thoughts on John?” Bruce questioned, curious of his insight. “You seem charmed by him as Barsad is.” 

“He’s a delightful young man,” Alfred smiled. “He tends to remind me of you at your age.” 

Bruce raised a brow, “Humph.” He rubbed his neck. “And you approve of this?” He waved his hand in the air, not sure how to even explain what it was… a threesome of sorts. He was already in a relationship with Barsad… this was a new concept to him, or at least it felt like it.

“This is a first, Master Bruce.” Alfred’s voice was amused and Bruce groaned. It was true that Bruce had never asked his opinion on many things… but deep down he had always craved it. 

“Alfred.” 

“He brings out the best in you,” He stated a moment later. 

Bruce was slightly puzzled by his comment and it left him with even more questions. “How so?”

“Everything you do is very scripted, sir. Very rehearsed… overly cautious one would say.” Alfred began and Bruce frowned, not really thinking of his actions in that way, but he supposed Alfred was right to some degree… but, he had to be. He was Batman. “Master John, pushes you to live life in the moment, it’s rather refreshing. It’s how life is meant to be.” 

“I need to be, Alfred… people count on me.” Bruce argued. “John is a distraction at best.” 

“Master John is much more than that,” Alfred corrected rather sharply. “You will see in time. If I must recommend anything, don’t push him away.”

Bruce nodded, “I’ll think about it.” He sighed, rubbing his brow. He didn’t know what to do… he closed his eyes, and he suddenly found himself craving to curl up in bed with the boy. It startled him, the intensity of the desire to do so. 

~

Bruce took another walk in the garden, just needing to move. He was restless and if he admitted to himself...he was horny. Which made him think once more about how he fucked John in the garden and he paused, realizing he was standing on that spot. 

He was overwhelmed with desire to take John and bury his length in him.

It was maddening. This wasn’t him and he didn’t understand how this boy made him feel so much in such a short time. Barsad had told him, but he still didn’t remember a thing. 

Bruce returned to the house and sat down at the kitchen table as Alfred made him a cup of tea. The sun was coming up and he knew Barsad would be home soon.

He felt John enter before he saw him, and he was reluctant to look at him and make all these feelings even more real. Bruce would rather ignore it and push him away. He didn’t trust himself around him.

“Bruce,” John’s voice was soft and sleepy… and more arousing than it should be. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Bruce replied, not letting himself glance at him. He was afraid he’d do something stupid and he refrained. 

“Well, fuck.” John groaned. “Are you not even going to look at me?”

Bruce forced himself to look at him, pushing all his feelings away. “I have no idea what you’re referring to.” 

Bruce instantly regretted his words, the look of utter disappointment on John’s face almost made his heart ache and he was almost tempted to drop the mask he was wearing. He didn’t understand these feelings and he wished Barsad would return and take the focus off of him. 

“Would you like some tea, Master John?” Alfred interceded and John reluctantly turned to him, nodding his head. “Breakfast will be ready soon.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he sat down across from Bruce. “But, seriously… last night-”

“Was a mistake,” Bruce cut in as he turned his focus to the paper in front of him… but the hitch in John’s breath was unmistakable and Bruce closed his eyes as he heard John’s chair squeak across the floor as he rushed to get up and his footsteps retreating a moment later. 

“That was uncalled for,” Barsad’s voice rang through the air and Bruce tensed, he was so focused on John he didn’t even hear Barsad approach. It unnerved him. 

“Barsad.”

Barsad’s hands were suddenly on his shoulders and Bruce was forced to look up at him. “What are you thinking?”

“That last night can’t happen again.” 

Barsad’s fingers momentarily dug into him before he pulled away. “This isn’t over.” He stated harshly and left him in the kitchen. Bruce knew he was going after John. 

Bruce groaned, rubbing his face and stilled once more when he felt Alfred looking at him. “I suppose you agree with him?” He questioned, sparing him a quick glance. 

“Indeed.” 

Bruce shook his head. “I’ll be in my room.” He stated, needing a moment to himself. He felt overwhelmed and he just needed time to think about this more and time for his memories to come back.


	23. Chapter 23

Barsad was furious. He was also cranky, tired, and he didn’t want to deal with this shit. Bruce was being ridiculous and what was worse, was that Barsad knew he would be. But Barsad had hoped that they’d work through this without his assistance, but it didn’t look like they would. 

“I’m leaving,” John announced as Barsad entered their room. He was throwing things angrily into his bag and Barsad waited until John turned to him. “I just can’t…” he bit his lip and Barsad pulled him into his arms. 

John buried his head into Barsad’s chest and just clung to him. Barsad kissed the top of his head, holding him close. “He’s a stubborn bastard.”

“But that doesn’t excuse him from being a complete ass.” John sighed, looking up at him and then leaning up and kissing him.

Barsad returned the kiss, but did not push him or press him for anything else… he knew John had to work through his emotions. “I know.” Barsad kissed his brow as he pulled away slightly and tugged him toward the bed. “Stay for now, rest beside me… I’m exhausted.”

John frowned, “Bad night?”

“Yes.” Barsad replied as he toed off his shoes and he smiled when he felt John’s hands on him, helping him out of his shirt and pants. 

“You wanna talk about it?” John asked as he sat down on the bed. 

“Maybe later,” Barsad was exhausted and he just wanted to go to sleep. He inhaled sharply when John brushed his fingers over his freshly brushed flesh… it had been a rough night and he barely caught the assailant that left the mark.

“Kay,” John ghosted his fingers over his skin and leaned in, kissing it. 

“Promise me you won’t dart off while I’m asleep… I’ll be very cranky if I have to go after you.” Barsad stated firmly as he stretched out on the bed and was rewarded when John curled in beside him. Barsad hoped that they’d be able to work all this out, he had gotten used to having John by his side, sleeping beside him, loving him. 

“Promise.” 

“Good.” 

~

Barsad woke up with a start, inhaling sharply as his dick hardened in the intense heat and warmth of John’s mouth. His hips bucked up, fully responding to the stimulation even if his brain hadn’t caught up yet to what John was doing. “Jesus.” 

John smirked around his length, swirling his tongue around the head just like Barsad liked it. John popped off with an obscene sound, “I was bored.” John had a cheeky smile and then he smirked as he continued to jerk Barsad off with his hand. “Did you want me to stop?” His smile was devious and John knew Barsad wouldn’t deny him this. 

“John.” He stressed as he pulled him up, kissing him roughly before he pushed him back down to finish the job he started. 

“So demanding,” John teased, licking up and down his length before swallowing him down once more. 

“God,” Barsad inhaled, grabbing onto John’s head as he lazily fucked his mouth. He didn’t want this to end anytime soon. He loved the buildup and he knew that John loved making him come. 

John hummed around him, his fingers brushing down the cleft of his ass and slipping a finger into him. Barsad shuddered, thrusting back against him as John teased him. 

Barsad grabbed onto his hand, “I want you, John. I want to feel you inside me.”

John stilled completely, pulling off of his dick. John blinked as if he was trying to process the turn of events. They’ve talked about it, but they’ve never taken this big of a step before… Barsad knew that John had been waiting for Bruce… but now, everything was on the table and Barsad knew that they both needed this. John’s mouth parted in gasped surprise and then he smiled brightly, it was almost blinding. “Really?”

“Yes.” 

John leaned up and kissed him, bringing their chests together and Barsad wrapped his arms around him pulling him even closer. The kiss was slow, sensual and it fueled Barsad even more. “You just want to keep me around.” He grinned as he pulled away and leaned over to the bedside table. 

“Perhaps,” Barsad smirked as he ran his hand down John’s side, watching as he gathered the supplies needed to thoroughly fuck him. “How many times have you done this?”

John rocked against him, “A few.” 

Barsad nodded, “With someone you cared for?” He wondered and John gave him a small smile, shaking his head no. 

“We were just horny and fooling around…” John leaned in, brushing his lips against Barsad’s. “But this is special.” But perhaps not as special as if John was with Bruce. Barsad knew that John’s feelings for Bruce were stronger and more intense, but this was still good.

“Yes, it is.” Barsad agreed, rubbing John’s thighs as Barsad dug his thumbs into his hip and rocked up against him. “Are you going to talk all day or fuck me?” 

John shuddered and Barsad couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he looked as he moved, his skin was flushed and his body aroused. “Fuck,” he inhaled as he quickly pulled back and fumbled with the bottle of lube. 

Barsad parted his legs, giving John better access to move in between them. Barsad hissed slightly as John pushed his slick fingers into him, stretching him out. He loved the burn of the stretch and he wanted to feel John inside him. “That’s good.” 

“Yeah?” John pulled his fingers away, he looked nervous… unsure of himself and Barsad knew that he didn’t want to mess this up. 

“Yes,” he reassured him, tugging him down and breathing against his lips, nipping at his lower lip before he pushed his tongue into his mouth in a slow and teasing kiss. 

“Yeah.” John smirked, pulling back long enough to grab a condom. 

Barsad smiled as he ran his hand over John’s length, stroking him firmly and coaxing a moan from John’s lips. “Take it slow,” he instructed as he helped John put it on, then squeezed the base of John’s cock. 

“Fuck,” John whimpered, grabbing the lube again and coating himself. He kissed Barsad as he got into position, brushing the head of his cock against Barsad. 

“Make me yours,” Barsad breathed in between their heated kisses and he was rewarded by John shuddering with anticipation.

John thrust into Barsad and paused once he was fully sheathed inside him. Barsad let out a long moan, wrapping his legs around him and pulling him deeper. “Ah, holy fuck.” John breathed, his fingers tightening around Barsad’s hips. 

Barsad shuddered, he was trying to stay calm and collected, but it felt so good to feel John inside him, to connect with him. Barsad pushed back against him, urging John to move and when he did he was rewarded with slow, deep thrusts. 

John’s movements were awkward at first, but then they were moving seamlessly together. It was slow, driven and nothing like sex with Bruce… John didn’t have the luxury of their training and discipline, but in a way it was more real, more pure. 

“Sorry,” John inhaled suddenly as he jerked and came deep within him. John groaned as he collapsed against Barsad, breathing deeply as he rubbed his hand over Barsad’s chest. “Couldn’t hold back.” 

Barsad pulled him into a kiss and moaned when John’s fingers wrapped around his length, jerking him off until his orgasm washed over him. John swallowed his cries of pleasure in a lazy, drawn out kiss. 

“Was it okay?” John asked a moment later and Barsad chuckled lightly. 

“It was more than okay, John.” Barsad smiled and John practically beamed with happiness and curled around him. Barsad just held John in his arms, they were a tangled, sweaty mess. Barsad ran his fingers through John’s hair, kissing his brow.

“What happens now?” John asked softly, glancing up at him. 

“We give Bruce time to heal.” Barsad paused, gazing into John’s eyes. “That is if you still want to be with us, we may be fractured at the moment but we are a package deal.” 

John licked his lips, “Do you think Bruce will accept me?” 

“Yes.” Barsad said without hesitation, he knew that Bruce would in time. “He did fuck you in the garden.” 

John flushed, smirking. “Yeah… that was good. God, he’s so hot when he goes all Batman on you.”

Barsad chuckled. “Yes, he is.” 

“Okay, I’ll stay… but, I want to do something. I want to help too. Can’t you teach me?”

Barsad considered it and he knew that John was strong and smart, an asset to any team. And suddenly he knew what to do. “Bruce will begin your training in the morning.”


	24. Chapter 24

“John.”

“Wayne,” John replied as he crossed his arms, staring back at him. 

“Barsad has informed me that I’ll be training you,” Wayne began, studying him as he circled around John. 

“Do you have a problem with that?” John questioned, itching to learn their ways no matter what the cost. Deep down he has always wanted this, to be able to help them and maybe get a suit of his own. 

“You’re not ready. Barsad thinks that if I do this we’ll grow closer and I’ll remember. It’s a foolish gesture.” 

John tensed at his words, hating the fact that Wayne was denying him this as well. “This is fucking bullshit.” 

“Language,” Wayne stated and John growled in frustration. 

“Fuck you,” John huffed as he grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on.

“Where are you going?” Wayne questioned, watching him closely.

“Why do you fucking care?” John snapped as he headed for the door. “I need some air.”

John didn’t wait for him to reply and he hated how Wayne could work him up so easily… and it was only because John was way over his head in fucking love with him. And Wayne didn’t remember him. John took one glance at the safe house and decided he needed more than just some air. He needed to reconnect with the others and he took this chance to go back to the orphanage. The boys had been asking to see him and he might as well indulge them while he was out. 

Fucking Wayne. 

~

The visit was just what he needed to lift his spirits. John had coached a little basketball and then had dinner with the boys before he headed to his makeshift home at the safe house. John was a block away from St. Swithin’s when he felt like someone was watching him and he glanced back, barely catching a glimpse of a man all in black. There was something familiar about him... 

“Sahid,” John inhaled as he recognized him and he immediately went after Sahid. Or at least he tried. He found himself alone in a back alley a few streets away from the orphanage. “Fuck.”

“He said you’d follow.” 

John startled slightly and turned to the man that sent him to the hospital weeks before. “Sahid.” 

He smiled, stepping closer to John. “You have a fire burning within you, but they would douse that and let it die.” 

“You’re wrong.” But John wasn’t sure… Barsad had seemed like he wanted to train him, but he pushed it to Wayne and once more Wayne had fucking denied him.

“Am I?” Sahid smirked as he turned, walking away from him. 

John hesitated only a moment before he followed after him, he was intrigued. “Why are you following me?” 

Sahid laughed and it was odd, this man had hurt him and now he was amused and laughing? It also unnerved John that he made no attempt to hurt him now. “I believe you are following me.”

John stopped in his tracks. The bastard was right and he watched as Sahid continued to walk away from him… John worried his lip and he knew he was taking a huge risk if he followed him further, but he had too. 

John rushed forward, keeping close as they continued deeper into the city and John’s heart skipped a beat as they ended up in the Narrows. Sahid stopped suddenly and turned to John, giving him a slight nod. 

“We meet again, young one.” 

John tensed as he recognized that voice and he turned to face Ra’s al Ghul. “You.”

“Did you expect anyone else?” 

“But you escaped across the-” John began, recalling Barsad’s assurances. John’s voice trailed off as he realized that had been the plan. “You wanted them to believe you left the city.”

“Of course,” Ra’s smiled. “They may have spoiled my plans, but I shall finish what I started.” 

“By destroying, Gotham?” 

“I must admit that was my first goal, but now I wish to destroy the Batman.” Ra’s explained as he waved John closer and Sahid’s hand slammed down on John’s shoulder as he pushed John toward Ra’s. “You’re the key.”

John snorted, “The Batman doesn’t care about me.” His words were bitter and mean, but they were the truth.

“Oh, he will.” Ra’s smirked, reaching out and touching John’s face, tilting his head up to look into his eyes. 

John jerked his head away. “Ha.” 

“You wish to learn our ways, do you not?” Ra’s questioned and John hated that he knew that. 

“So?”

“Join us, John. Learn from the master.” 

John couldn’t help but stare at him. “Are you insane?” 

Ra’s smirked, “You have spirit, your potential is endless.” 

“And what makes you think I’ll honor you or your bond? You stand for everything I hate.” John argued and it only made Ra’s smile. 

“Ah,” he began with a knowing smirk and it only enraged John further. “But you’re intrigued, you seek the knowledge. You want to be the next incarnation of the Batman.” 

John bit his lip, he wanted that. And he knew it must have been written all over his face. 

“The League can teach you, groom you to be the man you’ve always wished to be.” Ra’s turned away from him. “You have until midnight to decide.” 

Sahid’s grip tightened on John’s shoulder before he pulled his hand away. “Just say the word.” 

John stood there, not able to believe the offer that they had placed at his feet… it was insane and John should just walk away. But he found that he couldn’t. John was intrigued and curious and the offer was so tempting. 

If he knew their ways he’d be able to help Barsad and Wayne, he’d have Intel to share and give. He’d be helpful and not a hindrance. 

“Wait.” John called out after them, surprising himself. 

John’s heart raced, he should really go back and talk this over but he knew that Barsad would talk him out of this and Wayne… would he even care? 

Ra’s glanced back at him, gesturing for him to join them. John took a deep breath, this could be some big elaborate trap or it could be just what he needed to better himself. 

John took a step forward and he hoped that he was making the right decision. And he hoped that Barsad and Wayne would understand… after all they had trained with the League too.


	25. Chapter 25

Bruce was tempted to go after John, but he didn’t… maybe some space would help him deal with this, whatever this was. Bruce still couldn’t remember the days leading up to his memory loss, everything was too fuzzy and his head felt muddled. 

He ached to remember the days he lost, he felt weak without knowing every detail. Bruce was a detective, this was what his second nature and yet every time he thought of John, trying to remember something more… the only thing he could focus on was their stolen moment in the garden. He closed his eyes, recalling how it felt being buried deep within John. And he lost sense of everything else. 

“Where’s John?” 

Bruce inhaled sharply, pushing his thoughts of John away as his gaze darted over to Barsad. He was freshly showered and ready to go out on patrol. He looked good and Bruce ached to join him on the rooftops, to be where he was meant to be and away from his thoughts.

“Bruce.”

Bruce raised a brow, “Good evening to you too, Barsad.” 

Barsad sighed, running his fingers through his damp hair. “Bruce,” he stated with more urgency and Bruce discarded the paper he was attempting to read. 

“He’s not here,” Bruce stated as he reached for the next paper, he was still catching up on the weeks he had missed. But what he needed to know wasn’t written in black and white. 

“I gathered that much, where is he?” 

“I didn’t inquire about his whereabouts when he stormed out earlier.” Bruce snipped, “I’m not his keeper, he’s a boy, let him be a boy. You coddle him too much.” 

“I do not,” Barsad argued and Bruce shook his head, focusing back on the paper. 

“Master John is at St. Swithin’s.” Alfred announced from the door and they looked to him. 

Barsad sighed with relief, nodding his head. “Thank you, Alfred. Did he mention anything else?” 

“Not to expect him for dinner,” Alfred stated as he glanced between them. “And not to worry.” 

“See.” 

Barsad rolled his eyes and sat down across from Bruce. “Why didn’t you stop him from going?”

“He’s free to do as he wishes, he’s not a prisoner here.” 

“It’s not safe.”

Bruce groaned with frustration. “Gotham isn’t safe, that’s why we do what we do… but John is smart and I don’t-”

“Care?” Barsad cut in, Barsad’s face paling slightly as he realized what he implied.

Bruce’s lips thinned into a line. “Barsad.”

Barsad sighed, “Sorry, I didn’t mean that.”

“Didn’t you?” He argued. “Since I’ve woken up, you’ve only had eyes for John… it’s all been about John. You've barely left his side.” 

Barsad raised a brow, studying him far too closely for his comfort. “You’re jealous.” 

Bruce snorted, “No, I am not.” But the more Bruce thought about it, the more he realized that he was. They have never defined their relationship before and this was making him rethink it all and John was the catalyst. A threesome seemed so foreign to him, and yet Barsad welcomed it and it almost made Bruce crave it too. Had he come to terms to it as well, before?

“Bruce,” Barsad’s voice was light and almost teasing. 

Bruce crossed his arms, glaring back at him. 

Barsad stood up, pushing Bruce’s chair back, and straddling him. “You have nothing to worry about.” 

Bruce huffed, wrapping his arms around Barsad and pulling him closer. Bruce hadn’t realized how much he needed this too. Barsad leaned in, kissing him softly. “Barsad.”

“Shh,” Barsad hummed against his lips, kissing him with a little more heat this time. Their breath mingled and Barsad pulled back. “Come patrol with me.” 

“Finally.” 

Barsad chuckled, taking Bruce’s hand in his tugging him up. “You should stay benched.”

“We work better this way,” Bruce argued as he stood and pulled Barsad into a searing kiss. He loved the way Barsad moaned into his mouth and practically melted against him. Bruce had missed this, but he felt like something was missing as they parted. 

John. 

Bruce shook his head, he wasn’t going to think about him. Not tonight. Tonight, it was about Barsad and him. How it was meant to be. They headed back to the manor for patrol and it was the first time Bruce saw what was left of his childhood home. His chest ached and it put everything into perspective and made it far too real. 

“Alfred insisted that we rebuild exactly the way it was, brick by brick… but we redesigned some of the base and enlarged our headquarters.” 

“You mean the bloody, drafty batcave?” Bruce teased, using Alfred’s own words to try and lighten the blow that he felt by seeing all this. 

Barsad squeezed his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Bruce shook his head. “It happened as you stated.” 

“Yes.”

Bruce took a deep breath and he closed his eyes. “Let’s suit up.” 

Barsad lead the way through the construction and down to where the fire barely touched the structure, but Bruce noticed the upgrades that they implemented while he slept. It was a needed improvement, but it felt so foreign to him at the same time. 

“How do you like it?” 

“They were needed.” Bruce nodded as he reached out and traced his fingers over the glass paneling as it rose from the floor. Bruce’s eyes widened as he noticed another suit that wasn’t fit for Bruce or Barsad, in fact it didn’t resemble the batsuit in any way. “What is this?” 

Barsad smiled as he looked over the uniform. “For John, Fox designed it for his smaller build and I think it’ll suit him.” 

“You already planned this without speaking to me?” He questioned, glaring at Barsad. 

“I made previsions, John knows nothing about this… but I know he wishes to fight with us.” Barsad began as he reached out and took Bruce’s hands in his. “I was waiting for you to wake up, before I’d have offered him anything.” 

Bruce sighed, pulling his hands away, not really sure what to think about John getting his own suit and joining them on patrol… Once more, everything was about John. And Bruce still had no memories of him before he woke up. “He has no training.” He countered, needing some leverage to stop this madness. But it seemed fruitless. 

It was apparent that Barsad loved John and John loved him too… Bruce had heard them fucking and he once more felt the seeds of jealousy wash over him. 

“And thus why I wanted you to train him, you were a quick study and I think he’d learn better from you.” Barsad argued and Bruce closed his eyes, he wasn’t sure he could do this.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Bruce stated as he started to disrobe, trying to focus on anything but the topic at hand. He needed to patrol and use all these emotions in a way he was used too.

Barsad chuckled, tugging Bruce into his arms. “Yes, it will.” 

Bruce grunted as Barsad kissed his neck, biting his skin as Barsad ran his hands down Bruce’s chest. “I beg to differ.” He inhaled, forcing back a moan. 

Barsad knew him too well and Bruce felt Barsad smile against his flushed skin. Bruce groaned when Barsad dipped his hands into his pants. “You want this,” Barsad brushed his fingers against the base of his shaft. 

“Barsad.” He hissed as he pulled away, willing away his erection as he reached for his suit. 

Barsad smirked in response as he tugged off his shirt. “Later than.” 

“Perhaps.” 

More like absolutely. 

~ 

Bruce felt like he was finally home when he stood over his city, it felt good, familiar. Barsad was by his side and this was how it was meant to be. 

They worked in tangent as if Bruce had never missed a night… Bruce paused on a rooftop near the Narrows, an image flickering before his eyes and he tensed. He breathed in deeply, poised to attack but nothing was there. 

John. 

He could see him clearly as if… Bruce startled as Barsad touched his shoulder. “What is it?”

Bruce shook his head. “Nothing.” 

Barsad pulled away, stepping to the edge and glancing over the skyline. “I almost thought you remembered.” 

Bruce pursed his lips together, “Remembered?” 

“This is where he confronted us,” Barsad smiled and Bruce knew that he was speaking of John. “This is where it all began.” 

Bruce blinked, his heart racing. The image of John standing before him grew stronger and then… Bruce growled as it faded and he was left with nothing once more. A strange emptiness filled him and he quickly dismissed it. “We should head back, it’s almost dawn.” 

Barsad nodded, turning back to him. “Yes.” 

Bruce looked once more over the city, his city and he felt like something was off but he couldn’t place it. He was rusty and needed to get back on his game. Soon.


	26. Chapter 26

Barsad slammed Bruce against the desk, kissing him as he helped Bruce discard his suit. It really had been far too long and Bruce was right, he had neglected him when Bruce had woken up from his coma. Barsad should have expressed more concern, but he had been more worried about John, and honestly he still was… he knew Bruce, they had a history and John was still so young… so unsure of his place at their side.

But Barsad was determined to make it up to Bruce. He nipped at his lip, loving the way Bruce responded to his touch. Barsad dragged his nails down his side and pushed the rest of his suit out of the way. He marveled at the fact that only a few days ago, this man was in a coma and now he was so alive it took his breath away. 

“Barsad.” Bruce’s fingers dug into his flesh and drew Barsad even closer, deepening the kiss. It was all consuming and Barsad lost himself in Bruce’s touch. 

It was so easy to do… 

Barsad pulled back, searching Bruce’s face as he suddenly stiffened in his arms. “Bruce?” He questioned as he studied his face.

“It’s nothing,” he insisted, shaking his head and he went to kiss Barsad again, but Barsad refused his advance.

He grabbed Bruce’s wrist, brushing his thumb over the soft inner side of it in a soothing manner. There was something off, “That’s what you said earlier too.” Barsad pointed out as he continued to study him. “What is it?”

Bruce growled, pushing Barsad away and started to dress. Barsad sighed, knowing instantly that there was something wrong. 

“Bruce.” 

“I’m fine,” he insisted and Barsad grabbed his arms, forcing Bruce to look at him. What he saw, surprised him. Bruce was confused. 

“I know you’re fine, but there’s something more you’re hiding from me.” He stated and Bruce glanced away from him. 

“Was John here?”

Barsad’s eyes widened in surprise, not expecting that at all. “John was here for only a moment, when we brought him back. After you knocked him out.”

Bruce nodded, rubbing his neck. “I keep seeing him.” He confessed, his voice breaking with the emotion he was trying to hide. 

Barsad pulled him into a kiss. “This is brilliant.” He inhaled, cupping his face. “You’re remembering.” 

“No,” Bruce groaned, “It’s not… it’s even more confusing. There’s no context.” 

“You can ask me anything, we’ll work through this.” Barsad vowed, but Bruce still seemed disturbed by what he remembered. “Perhaps, you can talk to John. He was with you the night of your birthday.”

Bruce frowned. “What does my birthday have to do with any of this?” 

“That was when Ra’s al Ghul burned the manor down.” Barsad stated and Bruce closed his eyes. “We talked about this.” 

“Yes, but I didn’t correlate the two with each other. I didn’t realize it all happened on my Birthday.” Bruce stated, he dragged his fingers through his hair and Barsad noted that he looked tired. 

Barsad leaned in and kissed him softly. “Let’s go back home.”

Bruce looked up at the construction in the cave. “This is my home.” 

“And it will be once more.”

~

“Good morning, gentlemen, is there anything I can get for you this morning?” Alfred smiled as he greeted them at the door. 

Bruce waved him off, heading to his room and Barsad turned to Alfred. “Thank you, Alfred. We just need some rest.” He took off his coat and glanced down the hall. “Did John make it back safely?” 

“Master John has not returned.” 

Barsad stiffened at that, his heart squeezing tight. “That’s not like him. Did he call and say he wouldn’t return?”

“No, I had assumed he told you.” Alfred replied, his lips thinning slightly. “This is indeed troubling. I shall ring St. Swithin’s and see if he had stayed the night after all.” 

“Thank you,” Barsad stated and quickly turned and went straight to John’s room. It was exactly as they had left it. John’s bag was still on the bed. This wasn’t good.

“What is it?” Bruce asked as he enter the room. “Alfred’s in a panic.”

“John’s gone.”

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Bruce demanded, but Barsad didn’t have an answer for him. 

“He never returned home last night,” Barsad stated. “It’s not like him.” 

They both looked to Alfred as he entered the room. “I’m afraid it’s not good news, Father Reilly stated that John left last night. He’s been unaccounted for over twelve hours.”

Barsad sucked in a quick breath, his heart racing at the thought that John could be hurt or worse. “Where is he then? He should be here.” 

“We’ll find him,” Bruce reassured him, but the ache in Barsad’s chest didn’t resolve. How did they miss this? They had heard nothing on patrol. 

“We need to go back to the cave, do some research… check the police scanners. He wouldn’t just disappear like this.”

Bruce nodded, wrapping his arms around him and brushing his lips against Barsad’s neck. “We’re trained to do this, we will find him.”

Barsad leaned into him, taking in the comfort that Bruce’s arms offered. “Yes.” 

They rushed back to the cave, but there was nothing… not a single trace of John was anywhere. 

“Did you place a tracker on him?” Bruce questioned and Barsad wished he had, he was so tempted to do so, but never got around to it. 

“No.”

Bruce stared at the computer screen as he put up the street cameras near the orphanage, “We’ll find him.”

Barsad dragged his fingers through his hair, inhaling sharply when he saw something on the footage. “Wait. There.”

Bruce paused the footage and when he rewinded it, they both saw the figure in the darkness and John darting after him. “He’s too impulsive.”

“I know,” Barsad agreed, it was a fault that John had and he hoped that with time and some training he’d be better. 

“There,” Bruce stated as he pulled up another video, this time the face of the shadow figure was clear. “Sahid.” He hissed and Barsad felt numb, this wasn’t good… If Sahid was talking with John then all was lost.

Barsad gripped the desk. “Ra’s.”

“That’s not possible, you said he had fled.” 

“That’s what he wanted me to think,” Barsad itched to pull his suit back on, to go after him… but he knew that they were gone and there would be no way to track him down. Ra’s would have seen to that. He punched the desk, before turning to Bruce. “He shall pay for this.” 

“John or Ra’s?” Bruce challenged and Barsad glared at him. “John knew not to follow him, but look at him.” He pointed at the screen and it clearly showed John following him, he wasn’t dragged away or forced to. 

Barsad sighed, “He’s-” his voice trailed off. He didn’t know and he had no idea why John had followed… it didn’t make any sense. He knew the truth about Ra’s and… “He wants to learn to be like us.” 

Bruce shook his head. “And if Ra’s is successful, we’ll never see him again. And if we do, it may be for our heads. 

Barsad nodded, he had to accept that reality as well, but deep down he knew that John would come back to them. To join them. He was sure of it.


	27. Chapter 27

John never once stopped thinking about Wayne and Barsad… he craved their touch and their love. But he had to do this first. He had wondered briefly if they were looking for him. And he kinda hoped that they were. Not that they would have found them… Ra’s made sure of that. But the thought that they would warmed John's heart.

Days stretched to weeks and soon a few months had passed by. John had soaked up everything he could and he had advanced quickly in his studies. It was rigorous and his body had hated him at first, but now he was as good as some of the more seasoned members. He was getting better with each passing day and John knew it would be soon that Ra’s would test him. 

“It is time.” 

John turned to Ra’s, he knew this day was coming. “Yes?”

“You shall show your allegiance and prove that you are worthy of continuing to be a member of the League.” 

John nodded, dreading what his test would be… he wasn’t sure if he could do it and he had no doubt that it would entail killing Bruce or Barsad, or both of them. And he knew he would never be able to do that. 

“We are to return to Gotham and you will bring me the traitor’s head.”

John schooled his emotions and simply nodded once more. “I will see that it’s done.” 

Ra’s smiled at him. “Good, my child.” 

John suppressed a shudder. He hated when Ra’s called him that, Ra’s has looked at him as an heir more and more each day. Even Sahid had pulled him aside, venting his frustrations that John had been chosen and not him. Sahid should have been the heir and John knew that if he did not finish his test, Sahid would to show he's worth and Ra’s would grant him what he wanted.

“When shall we head out?” John questioned in order to prepare himself, mentally and physically. He needed to come up with a plan of action… he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to leave the league unscathed. 

“Tomorrow.” 

~

John’s heart skipped a beat. He was home… the adventures he had had overseas still didn’t compare to the love he had for his city. For Gotham. He understood why Bruce protected it so well… and he hoped he’d be able to continue the tradition with them. At their side.

Ra’s seemed hesitant to just let him go, but he wanted to see John excel. If he did as instructed, then John would take his place as Ra’s heir. Deep down, John knew he wouldn’t be able to complete the task and he was glad that he wouldn’t have to see the disappointment in his eyes. 

John was more conflicted then he thought he would be… it was complicated. Ra’s had been like a father to him and he was starting to feel guilty about using Ra’s and his teachings to further his own agenda. He wanted to help and work besides the Batmans.

“You must let me go in order for me to succeed,” John stated as he prepared to leave.

Ra’s nodded, “Go, my child, make me proud.” 

John simply smiled and then turned and left, heading into the city. His first stop was the orphanage, he needed to check in on the boys and Father Reilly. He knew that they must have been going out of their minds with worry.

“John!!” 

John grinned, feeling ecstatic as the boys surrounded him… it was a good feeling. He had missed this more than he thought he would. He reassured the boys he wouldn’t disappear on them again and he promised to stay for dinner. 

Father Reilly pulled him aside, handing him a piece of paper. “Welcome back, son.”

“Thanks,” he nodded, taking the note and reading it. It was an address, about a block away. “What is this?”

“Mister Wayne dropped it off a few weeks ago and instructed me to give it you on your return.” Father explained. “I had assumed you’d know what to do about it.” 

“Yeah,” John tucked the note away… he figured it must be some sort of safe house. It would be good to be on a more neutral ground. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure he wasn’t being followed. “Were you supposed to call him if I did?” He asked, his heart skipping a beat, his heart warming at the thought that they knew that he was coming back. 

“The call has already been placed.” 

“Thanks.” 

As soon as he could get free, John made a dash to the address. From the outside it looked like an abandoned warehouse, but John knew that there had to be something more. He entered with ease and glanced around the empty room. 

His eyes narrowed onto a keypad and he crossed over to it. John glanced at the note and grinned as he realized the zip code wasn’t correct. He keyed in the number and whistled as a hidden door in the floor opened and John immediately went down. 

“Wow,” John inhaled as he looked around the room. It was a luxurious apartment and he slumped down on the couch… he just had to wait. 

“John.” 

John shuddered at the deep timber of Wayne’s voice and he immediately jumped up. He wanted to cross over to him, to wrap his arms around him and kiss him… but the last time he saw him Wayne hadn't remembered him. “Wayne.” 

Wayne smiled at him and John’s heart skipped a beat. The smile was warm and open...and there was a spark of recognition in his eyes. “You remember?”

“Yes.” 

John raced over to him, unable to contain his excitement and he was rewarded by Wayne wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his embrace. The kiss was electric and long overdue. He moaned into Wayne’s mouth, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Started without me?” Barsad teased and John pushed back slightly to catch Barsad’s gaze. “John.” 

“Barsad,” he inhaled and tugged him closer to them, kissing him. John was sandwiched between the two men he loved and he never wanted to be apart from them again. 

No words were uttered as they made their way back to the bedroom, discarding his clothing on the way. There were rough hands, he could feel a slight difference in their touch… but he was beyond caring on the subtle differences. He felt like he was in heaven, with both of them touching, caressing, and bringing his body to a frenzy peak without even touching his erection.

“We should make him pay for leaving us.”

John groaned at Wayne’s declaration and he pulled him into a kiss, nipping at his lip. “I’ve already been punished enough…I’ve missed you so much. I’m never leaving you again.” 

He felt Barsad kiss his neck, Barsad fingers running down his sides once more. “There’s no tracker.” 

John tensed, inhaling sharply as he realized why their hands were searching and searing every inch of his skin. “What?” 

“Ra’s wouldn’t have let him go so easily-” 

“It’s my test,” John cut in, attempting to sit up, but Wayne prevented it. He wanted to be angry with them for doing this to him but he couldn’t… he’s craved their touch for so long. 

“What is your test?” 

John closed his eyes, trying to concentrate as someone’s… Barsad’s fingers brushed against his nipple and he groaned. “To bring him your head.” 

John whimpered as their hands pulled away and he forced himself to take a breath. His heart was racing in baited anticipation. He glanced between them. Wayne had turned away, but John could see the sudden tension in his shoulders. 

Barsad was beside him, whispering something into his ear. 

“I’m not going-” 

“No,” Wayne practically growled, turning back to him. “You will complete your test.” 

John stared at him in shock. “What?”

“Illusion is key,” Barsad added. “We can take Ra’s down from the inside.” 

“Oh,” John blinked as the pieces suddenly clicked in his head. “How?”

“Tomorrow.”

John was about to protest, he wanted to know the plan now… but then Barsad brushed his hand over his cock and John shuddered, arching up off the bed and he fisted the sheets into his hands. “Please,” he moaned, no longer caring about anything else but the here and now. 

Lips captured his in a heated kiss and he just gave into the sensations, loving their hands on his body bringing him even closer to the edge. He cried out, his orgasm sweeping over him unexpectedly. It had just been so long since he pleasured himself… or let anyone touch him. 

Wayne pressed him back against the bed and John spread his legs as Barsad began to prepare him, his fingers sliding into him and Wayne’s tongue wrapped around his cock that hardened under his ministrations and he was almost ready to come again. 

“Fuck,” he inhaled, it was too much… he couldn’t focus on anything but the need that was burning in his groin. His skin was on fire and he reached out, running his fingers over Wayne’s body and then Barsad's as he pressed closer to him. 

Barsad whispered into his ear, pulling him into his arms and he held John in his arm as Wayne thrust into him. John cried out, digging his fingers into Wayne’s arms and wrapping his legs around Wayne. 

Wayne inside him, Barsad around him… touching him, kissing his neck, stroking his cock. John felt Barsad’s thrusting against his back, his cock sliding against the cleft of his ass. John moaned as he moved with Wayne it was almost like he was being penetrated by both of them… the heat was overwhelming and made John even more sensitive.

“John,” Wayne’s voice was needy, soft, and John couldn’t get enough of it. 

John leaned up, capturing his lips in a searing kiss as his body adjusted to Wayne’s length buried deep inside him. “Fuck, yeah.” John urged Wayne to move once he was ready.

Wayne moved, thrusting with such strength and beauty… it was fucking amazing. And it wasn’t long before John’s orgasm washed over him, pulling him and the ones he loved into complete and utter bliss. 

This was how it was supposed to be. He tried to memorize every small detail. And he hoped that more nights like this would be in their future, they’ve worked so hard to get to this point. 

John smiled, curling into Wayne as Barsad’s arms wrapped protectively around him. He’s never felt this completely wanted and loved. He closed his eyes and drifted off into the best sleep he’s ever had.


	28. Chapter 28

Bruce looked through the images of the body scan again, he needed to make sure there were no tracking devices on John before they would allow him in the cave and into the manor. He didn’t trust Ra’s and Bruce was still hesitant to fully trust John as well.

“Am I clear?” John asked, pacing the length of the room. He seemed more restless than usual. 

“Yes.” Bruce stated as he turned more to face John. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the desk. “You took a big chance running off with Ra’s.” 

John sighed, “I know, but I thought it was my only chance to prove myself to you. You wouldn’t teach me and I had to learn that shit somewhere and I have! I’ve learned everything I could. I want to be beside you, to help you and Barsad.” 

“And you played right into Ra’s hand.” He reprimanded. 

“But I’m not stupid, I did exactly what he expected of me and now I’ve excelled past his teachings and I’ve joined you.” John argued. “Let me prove my worth. I will take you in and we’ll defeat the league once and for all.” 

Bruce pressed his lips together in contemplation. He glanced over at Barsad. “Does Ra’s know about our duplicity?” 

“Not that I know of, he never once brought up Barsad.” John replied, rubbing his neck. “I wanted to ask around, but I was pretty sure I wasn’t supposed to know your name…”

“You’re correct,” Barsad nodded. “There is a reason I’ve not been seen in public or at Bruce’s side. Yes, there have been rumors of an affair, but no one knows my name, and any proof otherwise, we’ve made sure has never seen the light of day.” 

“They think you’re dead.”

“Yes. And that’s how it’ll stay or they would come after me for leaving as well.” Barsad shared a small smile with Bruce. “They thought I was dead and I let them, I wanted a new life with Bruce.”

John nodded, “Okay, so what’s the plan?”

“You shall bring me in,” Bruce began as he looked between them. “Batman will be watching from the shadows and attack when the moment’s right.” 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” John groaned. “That’s a horrible plan. Besides, wouldn’t Ra’s know something was up if I brought you in alive?”

“Not necessarily,” Bruce replied. “You wanted to prove yourself in front of him and then hand over my head.” Bruce paused, shaking his head. “Do you have a better idea?” Bruce questioned, because there wasn’t very many options available. 

John pursed his lips together. “No, but come on… Ra’s has brought an army with him and you think you can just waltz in and take him down?” 

“Yes.” Bruce had no doubt that they could do this, they had the advantage. 

“Fuck.” John inhaled as if in awe. “Okay, okay… what should we do first?” 

“Tell us everything you know. Where has he designated his headquarters, how many men did he bring… and if you have noticed any strengths or weaknesses in those men?” There had to be something to help tip their hand. They had to finish this once and for all.

John seemed to think about it for a moment before he began. He told them the Leagues location, approximately how many men they brought and the most important information he left for last. “There are two men that you need to look out for, Sahid and Bane.” 

“Bane was excommunicated,” Barsad stated, looking between them. “Months before Bruce had entered the order, Bane left with Talia.” 

Bruce frowned. “I remember hearing his name…. it was revered in the halls. But I don’t recall Talia ever being mentioned.” 

Barsad nodded, “And you wouldn’t have. Talia is Ra’s daughter and true heir. She left when Ra’s turned Bane away for his tactics. Bane loved Talia, he protected her and when she chose to follow him, Ra’s forbid anyone to even acknowledge her existence.” Barsad looked to John. “Why has he returned? That doesn’t make any sense… he wanted Ra’s position, he wanted to lead the League. There is no reason Ra’s would accept him back in.” 

John shrugged, “I don’t know all the details. But I do know that Bane still wants to be the leader, Bane has a following that is true to him. But Ra’s has pushed him aside until he proves his worth to return fully in the league… I’ve not seen or heard of this Talia person.” 

“She may be waiting for the outcome,” Barsad mused. “She is of no consequence at the moment. But we can use this to our advantage. His desire to lead will be his downfall.” 

“Agreed,” Bruce nodded. 

“How?” John questioned, “I still think Sahid is the one you need to get to, he’s Ra’s right hand man and if I don’t prove myself, he’ll be the appointed heir.”

“He must really hate you, John, for winning Ra’s affection in such a short time and we can use that as well.” Bruce thought out loud as he worked out a strategic plan. “Ra’s strength lies in his men, if we turn them against Ra’s, we can easily win this by pinning Bane against Sahid to fight for the rightful place in the league.” 

“How do we do that?” John questioned. “From what I can tell they don’t speak to each other.” 

Bruce wasn’t surprised, “You shall speak to him, push him to look into Bane.”

“Yeah, I can do that, but we don’t have much time.” John rubbed his neck. “What about, Bane? There’s no way I can get near him to speak to him, let alone coax him to-” 

“But, I can.” Barsad cut in and Bruce looked to him. 

“You have more of a history with him.” Bruce stated, wondering how much of a history it was and he couldn’t help the flash of jealousy he felt. 

“Yes.” He answered, not expanding on their history. 

“Were you lovers?” John questioned, wondering the same thing as Bruce was thinking. 

“Yes.” Barsad simply replied. “I believed in him and his cause… I would have followed him, but he left with Talia.” 

“Why didn’t you go with them?” John continued to question him and Bruce was glad. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to without losing it. Bruce knew that he wasn’t Barsad’s first lover, but this felt different. More like a betrayal. 

Barsad looked away for a moment. Bane obviously meant more to him, then he was letting on. “He didn’t ask.” 

“Why didn’t you go after him?” John glanced between them, the tension growing in the room. 

“I almost did,” Barsad looked to Bruce, his gaze locking with his. “Another joined the league, and there was something about him that made me stay. He intrigued me, moved me like Bane never did.” 

Bruce crossed over to him, pulling Barsad into a kiss, it was brutal and harsh. He was staking his claim on Barsad, on their past. 

“Fuck. That was so hot.” 

Bruce pulled back from Barsad and glanced at John who looked at them in awe and a little bit of lust, love. “You will talk to Bane and we will set the pawns in motion.” 

Barsad smirked, tugging Bruce closer to him and kissing him. “It shall be done.” 

“Good.” 

John crossed over to them, wrapping his arms around them and just sighing in contentment. Barsad kissed him softly and then Bruce. “I rather stay here and fuck like bunnies… but after when all this shit is done.” 

“After,” Bruce agreed… it was still weird to have John with them, but it was nicer than he’d like to admit. And John would be an asset to them in this plan. 

“I should go as well and speak to Bane.” Barsad stated as he pulled away, letting his hand trail down Bruce’s arm and then he squeezed his hand. “I’ll be back soon.”

Bruce nodded and watched them go… the clock was already ticking.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the additional pairing.

Barsad had second thoughts as soon as he scouted out the area and found Bane. Old feelings stirred in his gut and he wondered briefly if this was wise. He watched Bane for a moment and he smiled to himself when Bane looked in his direction, noticing him and moved away from the others. 

“It’s been a long time,” Barsad began as Bane stepped into the shadows. 

Bane tensed, his head tilting slightly. “Barsad?” 

“Yes.” He nodded, taking a step closer to Bane. 

“There were rumors that you had survived,” he paused as he reached out, clamping his hand down on Barsad’s shoulder. “I thought it was foolish to hope that they were true, but you are here. In Gotham.” 

Barsad offered him a small smile, “I wanted a new life.” 

“Then why are you here? Ra’s will know-”

“Only if you tell him,” Barsad countered, taking a moment to look him over. “Is it true? Do you wish to lead?”

“Of course. Ra’s is wrong, his teachings are misguided and we are here for all the wrong reasons.” Bane stated, studying Barsad. “Do you wish to join me?”

“Only if you’re the leader,” he stated, pressing his hand against Bane’s heart. “I’ve often wondered what would have happened if you had stayed.” 

Bane huffed, shaking his head. “You should have followed.” 

Barsad pulled away, “You should have asked.” 

Bane’s eyes narrowed as if he had never considered that as an option. “I thought-”

“You were with Talia, Bane. When you left with her, I didn’t know if you wanted me to come with you,” Barsad stated evenly, not betraying his racing heart. This confrontation brought back so many memories and he wanted to pull Bane to him. 

Bane seemed to sense his need and stepped closer. “I would have asked, if I had known that was what you were waiting for… Talia-”

“Clouded your thoughts,” Barsad supplied and Bane simply nodded. There was a lengthy pause and then Bane stepped away. 

“Come.” 

Barsad followed him down the dark hallways and into a small bare room. Bane’s room. He hovered at the doorway before he stepped through, “I’m in a relationship.” 

Bane shrugged off his heavy coat and Barsad’s eyes drank in the skin, still so scared… and he ached to touch him. “Shut the door.” 

Barsad shut the door, this wasn’t exactly how he planned for this to go, but he should have known that this was how it would have ended. 

Bane pulled out a wooden box and Barsad’s heart skipped a beat, he knew this ritual and he stepped closer to Bane. His fingers ghosted over Bane’s back, before Barsad kissed the curve of his neck, under the strap of his mask. 

He waited patiently as Bane injected himself with the drug that would allow him to take off his mask. The mask hissed as Bane unlatched it and Barsad helped him unstrap it from around his head. 

Bane turned to him, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Barsad knew how much it cost him to take the mask off for even a short time. He felt honored that Bane still trusted him and he leaned in, kissing his scared lips. 

Emotions that he thought were long gone swelled within Barsad and it didn’t take long before they were tumbling onto the bed. Bane’s hands were strong and firm against Barsad’s skin as they tugged at their clothes. 

No words were spoken, but then they’ve never had need of them before. Barsad savored this connection, he knew that this was officially their goodbye to each other. Something that they didn’t have prior to Bane’s excommunication. 

He thought about Bruce for a moment, but he knew that Bruce would understand… and he had a feeling that Bruce already knew this had been a possibility. After all, Bruce was the one that had ordered him to speak to Bane. 

“Barsad,” Bane’s voice was a soft whisper. He had missed hearing Bane’s true voice and not the mechanical enhanced voice that the mask gave him. 

“Bane,” he smiled, putting his full focus back on Bane. He pressed his lips to his, savoring the taste that was only Bane… a hint of mint and something almost metallic. 

They moved together like a well-oiled machine, as if they had never parted. The muscle memory was still there and Barsad knew Bane’s body well… It was so easy to be with Bane, it always had been. The gruff exterior that most saw melted away, until it only left behind the angry boy that had been punished beyond repair. 

~

“You have news,” Bane stated as they basked in their afterglow. “Otherwise you would not have come here.”

“Yes,” he began as he ran his hand down Bane’s chest. “Sahid will challenge Ra’s.” 

“Sahid is of no consequence,” he dismissed. “How do you even know about him?” 

“John.” 

“Ah, Ra’s little pet.” Bane mused, looking him over. “You’re with Wayne.” 

It wasn’t a question to confirm or deny, but Barsad couldn’t help but smile. “Yes.” 

“There has been talk that John is not what he seems, that he will fail his test.” Bane stated and Barsad wondered what else he may know. 

“It’s irrelevant, Sahid will challenge Ra’s before the test is complete.” Barsad stated with confidence, he knew John would complete his task. 

“Your intel is true?” Bane questioned as he pulled away and started to prepare his mask once more. 

“Yes.” 

“I see.” 

Barsad followed him, running his hands over his back as he helped Bane fasten the straps around his head. Bane breathed in deeply, needing the medication and he tensed slightly before turning to Barsad. “I would prefer the League be in your hands, you were the heir.”

“You wish for me to challenge Sahid,” Bane began, looking him over. He nodded his head. “It shall be done.” He cupped Barsad’s cheek, “It will help your plan, John’s plan, will it not?”

“Yes,” Barsad leaned into his touch and then kissed his palm. “Thank you.” 

“Do not thank me yet,” he insisted. “I do not see Wayne as a threat, but do not test me.” 

Barsad nodded, hoping that they would never have to go that far. They hugged briefly then Barsad dressed, leaving before he was tempted to stay. 

~

Bruce was waiting for him in the cave. Bruce only had to look at him before he knew and tensed up. “You were with him.” 

“Yes.” 

Bruce closed his eyes, clenching his fists. “Will you rejoin the league under his rule?” Barsad hesitated a moment too long and Bruce growled under his breath. “Barsad.”

“I think the Batman should join them, think of what we could do with his men at our disposal.” He raised his hand. “Just think on it, we can incorporate the Batman and spread his word.” 

Bruce sighed, “So you can share Bane’s bed as well.” 

Barsad rushed to him, pulling him into a heated kiss. “You are mine as I am yours, I needed to say goodbye to Bane and our past. There is no doubt in my mind that I want to be by your side.” 

“I can’t lose you, Barsad.” Bruce whispered against his lips as they pulled apart. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Good.”


	30. Chapter 30

John knew his return didn’t go unnoticed and he was just waiting for Ra’s to approach him. He mingled with the others, enjoying a light dinner. When John was ready to turn in for the night, he felt a slight shift in the air and the unmistakable presence that was only Ra’s. John turned to him, nodding at Ra’s. 

“John, my son.” 

John didn’t care much for that sentiment, it felt wrong but at times John wanted it more than anything. He just needed this to end, and it was almost over now. “Ra’s.”

“You’ve been gone for over a day, I do hope you have made some progress.” Ra’s pursed his lips and John refrained from rolling his eyes. 

“I had to see the boys. You told me that I had to leave my past behind and this was my goodbye to them,” he lied, he’d never be able to leave the boys behind. They were his family in a way and he was doing this to help them. “And then I did some reconnaissance.” John added, smoothly. “It won’t be long now, I shall strike tomorrow.” 

Ra’s smiled, “Very good.” 

John forced a smile and nodded, watching as Ra’s turned away from him. 

“Your smile is false.” 

John almost jumped at Sahid’s voice, he had not heard him approach. John glanced at him, shrugging his shoulders. “What does it concern you?” 

Sahid smiled, his smile was just as false. “I am concerned for you.” 

John wanted to scream bullshit, but he refrained. “I’m the least of your worries.” He smirked as he leaned back against the wall. 

“Is that so?” Sahid raised a brow, studying him for a moment. “I do not believe you.” 

John shrugged and then turned away from him, walking back to his room. He knew that Sahid would follow and he counted on it. He tried to act nonchalant, but he was anxious, nervous, and a bit antsy. John knew his step in the plan, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to persuade Sahid to attack Bane. 

“Is there something I can do for you?” John asked a moment later as Sahid hovered at his door. 

“No.” 

“Then fuck off,” John snorted, turning away from him and hoping that it would spur Sahid into action. 

“Ra’s will see the truth soon enough.” 

John glanced back at Sahid. “And what would that be?” 

“You are not as you seem,” he stated with such conviction that John wondered if he knew the full truth. 

“And what do you see?” John was curious, he sat down on the bed as Sahid came closer. 

“An angry boy whose loyalty lies elsewhere.” 

John nodded, “You’re right.” 

Sahid’s eyes widened, seemingly surprised at John’s agreement. Because Sahid was right, but he didn’t know where John’s loyalty did lie… and suddenly John saw exactly how to make this work. 

“I want Bane to rule the league,” he confessed. 

Sahid took a step back, “You have not once spoken to him since you joined the League.” 

“That’s what I wanted you to think.” John smirked. “Have you not heard him speak? He has many that are loyal to him. He was the heir-”

“He was excommunicated for a reason.” Sahid snapped, unable to hide his anger. 

John shrugged, getting up. “That was then, this is now.” He stood before Sahid. “Are you not swayed by his words?” 

“No.” 

John leaned in, “You should be.” 

“You’re new to the League, you do not know the way. I shall lead the League. Ra’s time is almost at an end.” He argued and John raised a brow. 

“It is, and when I prove my worth tomorrow, I shall be his heir and I will appoint Bane to lead.” John stated with confidence, knowing that his words would push Sahid into action. 

“Your allegiance is false,” Sahid countered, but for the first time Sahid’s confidence seemed to waver. 

John smirked, “So you may think.” He left him in his room and headed across the compound. He knew Sahid was following him and he had to make Sahid think he was in cahoots with Bane. 

John turned the corner and knocked on Bane’s door. 

“Enter.” 

John opened the door and he was surprised to see Bane naked, standing before him in all his natural glory. John swallowed, he knew Bane was an impressive man, but now there was no denying it. He just stared at him for a moment before he diverted his eyes. “Fuck.” 

“Ah, Little Pet.” 

John’s gaze jerked back to Bane’s face at that name, Bane looked amused. “What?” 

“Barsad spoke of you.” 

Which meant that Barsad had already been here. John glanced around the small room and suddenly recognized the scent that lingered. It reeked of sex. His heart ached at the thought that Bane was with him, here. “All good things, I hope.” He sneered, not sure what to think. 

Bane dressed, “Indeed.” 

John dragged his fingers through his hair. “Sahid has followed me, and he will question your motives…” he paused, looking Bane over. “Barsad explained our plan to you?”

Bane tilted his head. “Not in so many words.” 

“Of course,” he snorted, shaking his head. “Fuck him.”

“You do not mean that,” Bane began as he reached out and squeezed John’s shoulder. “I had assumed he was with Wayne.” John felt like Bane was looking into his soul and he had to pull away. “I did not realize.” 

John closed his eyes, “It’s complicated…”

Bane brushed his hand down John’s back and John shuddered, eyes flying open. “I am glad you have found him.” 

“What does that even mean?” John questioned. “He was never lost to begin with.” 

“And he was never forgotten.” Bane stated with such longing that it was hard to miss, even with the mechanical voice of his mask. 

“You still love him.” 

Bane glanced away from him. It seemed to John, that if Bane looked at him, it would give away his heart’s desire. There was a lengthy pause before he turned back to John. “I will help you in your plan.” 

John nodded, unsure what to say. There was so much more to this than he even realized. Barsad had mentioned that they had a history, but this felt like more… did Bruce know? “Sahid will confront you tonight, he will seek answers before the test tomorrow.” He stated instead, needing to get back to the plan at hand.

“Of course.”

John reached out to Bane, touching his arm. “Thank you. Whatever comes from this, I hope you find what you’re looking for.” Bane covered John’s hand with his own. John wanted more than anything to go home, to Bruce and Barsad… to be with the family he’s always craved. And he hoped that this plan would be the means to the end. Cause he fucking deserved a happy ending. 

John pulled away, leaving Bane to his own thoughts. He smiled at Sahid as he went back to his room… the pawns had been set. There was no stopping it now, John had no choice but to see this to the end.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but here it is! Thank you to everyone who has read and commented, it has meant a lot to me.

Bruce closed his eyes as Barsad stood behind him, running his hands down Bruce's sides. It was distracting and Bruce pulled away from the heated touch. There was too much to lose and he couldn’t risk it. Not now. 

“Bruce.”

Bruce heard Barsad huff in annoyance when Bruce didn’t respond. He just pulled on the rest of his suit. “Suit up, we don’t have much time to spare.” 

“We have plenty of time,” he insisted and there was something else in his tone… almost a desperation, like there may not be time after. 

Bruce turned to him, feeling a rush of anger. “Do you believe we’ll not make it, after everything we’ve been through?” 

Barsad looked away for a moment and it infuriated Bruce. 

“How can you even think that? We have the advantage, we will take down the League.”

“Bruce-”

Bruce shook his head. “Suit up, John will be expecting us.” 

Barsad grabbed Bruce’s arm. “We have an advantage, but Ra’s may have already suspected that John would betray him. He may know and will be ready for this strike.” 

“Perhaps, but we have Bane and Sahid to-” Bruce began, pausing when the phone rang twice. It was the signal. John was ready. “It has begun. I will meet you at the rendezvous point.” 

Bruce didn’t wait for confirmation, he trusted Barsad to do his job, even if Barsad had his doubts. Bruce turned away from him, not wanting to dwell on the possibility that they could fail. He planned for everything, including a scenario where Bane and Sahid failed to comply with their ruse. 

Bruce climbed into the Batmobile and rushed off, fleeing the cave and heading into the city. He parked the Batmobile in an alley, then flew up to the rooftop and stood on the ledge, waiting for John to approach. 

“Is everything ready?” Bruce asked as he suddenly felt John's presence. 

“Yes,” John replied and Bruce turned to him. The look of awe and longing on John’s face made him flush with desire and he forced himself to turn away from it. Bruce couldn’t afford the distraction. 

“Then we should proceed as planned.” 

John forced Bruce to look at him and Bruce swallowed hard, averting his gaze. “Why are you acting like this?”

Bruce only grunted in response. 

“God, first Barsad and now this.” John groaned and Bruce glanced back at him in confusion. “You two are so fucking infuriating at times.” 

“We don’t have time for this.” Bruce snapped. “This isn’t about our relationships, this is about taking Ra’s down, do you understand?”

John nodded, but Bruce knew he wanted to protest. He had a way of getting under Bruce’s skin and even now Bruce wanted to ravish him and take him for his own… but this wasn’t the time or place. “Yeah, okay.” 

Bruce drew in a breath and exhaled slowly, collecting his thoughts as they prepared to set out. He waited until Barsad was in place, so they could proceed with the plan. 

~

John dragged Bruce in front of Ra’s and pushed Bruce to his knees in front of him. Bruce swayed slightly, mimicking the effects of being under the influence of some sort of drug. “I’ve brought him to you,” John smirked. “I thought that you’d want to see with your own eyes.” 

Ra’s raised a brow, looking over Bruce. “You’ve done well, my son.” Ra’s took his sword and stood before Bruce. “What have you given him?”

“I used his tranq dart against him,” John explained, kicking at Bruce to force him even further on the ground. “Guess I needed a bigger dose, but it helped.” 

Ra’s nodded in approval. “Finish your task and take your place as my heir.” 

Bruce had to keep his eyes focused on the floor, but he could see John take a step toward Ra’s and he knew that once John took the sword from Ra’s, Barsad would sweep down and the next phase would begin. 

Voices raised around them in anticipation, Ra’s audience began to stir and then out of nowhere: “Look, the Batman!” 

“What is the meaning of this?” Ra’s demanded as he hauled Bruce up from his spot on the floor and attempted to rip off his cowl. In Ra’s frenzy, Bruce was able to take the upper hand and strike him. Ra’s staggered back, blinking as Bruce stood and grabbed the sword from Ra’s hand.

Ra’s gasped as he attempted to swing at Bruce, but he missed as Barsad swung in, kicking him down. Barsad’s stepped on his throat and the gurgling sound that Ra’s made was horrendous. 

“Bane,” John called out. “Take your right, I give you-”

“No.” Sahid cut him off, rushing forward. 

Silence swept the room as they waited to see what would happen next. And this was what they had planned, the two men with the most to gain would fight amongst themselves, instead of fighting against them. 

Bane stepped forward taking the sword from Bruce and then sliced through Ra’s, twisting it until the gurgling stopped and Barsad moved back. 

“Follow me,” Bane announced and Ra’s men were speechless, standing there frozen in their spots. Their leader was dead. Bane had taken Ra’s life and was therefore the leader as their rule dictated, but Sahid wouldn’t have that and would challenge him. 

“We have no qualms with the League,” Bruce stated. “Leave Gotham and nothing more will come of this.” 

Bane nodded, looking to Sahid. “Agreed.” 

“Agreed,” Sahid replied at the same time. 

Bruce knew that this was just the beginning of Bane's and Sahid's fight for control, but this was no longer their concern. Bruce wanted to wash their hands of this and put it far behind him. “Good.” 

“But,” Bane began, his gaze shifting to John. “John has betrayed the League…. He deceived us.”

Bruce’s heart skipped a beat, he knew that this might happen. John had openly betrayed they League and by their rules, he would be sentenced to die. 

“I did what was fucking needed,” John countered, “You would have done the same.” 

Bruce felt a shift beside him and grabbed Barsad’s arm, they couldn’t interfere. If they did then the League would come after them as well. And everything they had gained would fall.

Barsad growled under his cowl, but he understood. They stood aside, they had to wait this out and Bruce hoped that John would prevail. The Batman was on shaky ground with the League and he didn’t want this further drawn out. 

Bane raised the sword once more and with one swift move he thrust it at John. 

John was quick, but he wasn’t fast enough, Bruce squeezed Basard’s arm… he too wanted to attack Bane and make him pay for this. 

“Enough,” Bruce stated, “He’s been true to our cause, let us take care of him.” 

John whimpered, clutching his shoulder as it bleed profusely. When Bane didn’t make to move again, Bruce scooped John into his arms. John curled into him, shuddering against him. Bruce nodded to Barsad and they rushed out of there. 

~

Bruce closed his eyes, smiling as John curled into him. “We should celebrate,” John insisted, his fingers tracing Bruce’s boxers. 

“You’re injured.”

“But, I feel goooood,” John stressed, giddy was more likely. Alfred had given him the good drugs. “Please?”

“He does have a point,” Barsad added as he slipped into bed beside Bruce. “We should celebrate.” 

“Later,” Bruce stated a little more harshly than he had planned. “Not until we have confirmation that the League is gone and out of our hair. Nothing is final yet. Our truce is rocky at best.” 

“Bane gave his word,” Barsad’s voice was slightly softer as he said Bane’s name and Bruce still couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. 

“And I’m sure he kicked Sahid’s ass.” John snorted, yawning as the drugs stared to take full effect. “And he loves Barsad… yeah. So, yeah.” John closed his eyes, passing out and Bruce sighed, running his fingers through his hair and then briefly brushing his hand over the bandage on John’s shoulder. They were lucky. 

“Either way, we have no right to celebrate.” Bruce stated, glancing over at Barsad.

Barsad reluctantly nodded. “I shall check on them tomorrow.” 

“And then, perhaps we can reconsider celebrating.” 

“Perhaps,” Barsad grinned, leaning in and kissing him softly. Bruce smiled against his lips. 

“Perhaps.” 

~

The next night didn’t reveal what Bruce had hoped, the League still lingered and it worried Bruce. Barsad assured him that all was well, but that was yet to be seen. 

“You worry too much,” Barsad hummed against his skin, but Bruce growled, pulling away from him. His mind wouldn’t let him rest. He had to protect those he loved and until the League kept their word, he would worry. 

~

Days had gone by and all existence that the League had been in Gotham was gone. Bruce felt like he could finally breathe with ease and he started to relax. 

John straddled him, wrapping his arms around him. “See, it’s all good.” 

Bruce smiled as he kissed the healing scar on John’s shoulder. “Yes.” 

“Now can we celebrate?” John grinned, rocking against Bruce and it was really hard to say no. 

“Perhaps.” Bruce teased as Barsad smacked his arm. 

“Yes,” Barsad slid beside them, leaning in and kissing John and then turning to kiss Bruce. 

Bruce chuckled as they parted, “Yes.” He looked between them, his lovers. He ran his hand down John’s back and one over Barsad’s thigh. 

He wanted to be sandwiched in the middle of them. Bruce smacked John’s ass and then flipped them so John was underneath him. “We must be careful of your shoulder.” 

John snorted, rocking up against him. “Just fuck me already.” 

“Yes, please do.” Barsad added as he pressed against Bruce back, rubbing his erection against Bruce’s ass. “And I’ll take my reward as well.” 

Bruce shuddered, wanting just that. “Yes.” 

Bruce just let go, something he rarely did, and he let them take care of him. It was still new, being with them. He never knew that this could be his life, loving the two… so different, yet alike. They were the two halves of his heart. Bruce knew that the future would be brighter with them at his side and whatever was to come they’d tackle it together.


End file.
